Relatos De Una Pasión - Las Aventuras De Lincoln Loud
by Alang11
Summary: Lincoln loud es un chico que vive en armonía con sus 10 fabulosas hermanas, hasta que un día cambia el modo en que este las ve, ocasionando un gran caos en su cabeza y en sus pantalones.
1. EL INICIO DEL CAOS

¡¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a la casa loud!!. Me imagino que se preguntarán como es la vida de un chico que comparte la casa con sus 10 lindas y adorables hermanas.

Pues a decir verdad, estos últimos años han sido una completa locura, cargados de risas, emoción y mucha diversión; pero en las últimas semanas mi vida ha dado un drástico giro con rumbo hacia el caos.

Como todos sabrán comparto la casa con mis 5 hermanas mayores y mis 5 hermanas menores, y a mis 11 años y medios he aprendido a disfrutar de su inigualable compañía y a vivir junto a ellas en auténtica armonía; pero todo cambió en las últimas semanas cuando un inesperado e inevitable evento natural empezó a suceder!!.

Como les decía, hace poco comencé a experimentar los cambios propios de la pubertad; cambios que normalmente pasan desapercibidos y que no generan demasiados inconvenientes en la mayoría de las personas, pero en mi caso me complicaban cada minuto del día.

Y es que antes era normal para mi el ver de vez en cuando a alguna de mis hermanas desfilando en ropa interior, o en alguna pose sensual sin que mi mente y mi cuerpo se calentara, pero ahora esas escenas se convertían en una auténtica tortura!!.

Hace un par de días, en una linda y soleada tarde de sábado, mientras trataba de descansa en la comodidad de mi cama, pude percatarme de la manera en la que alguien trataba de abrir la cerradura de mi habitación; expectante, comencé a observar fijamente hacia la puerta hasta darme cuenta de quien se trataba. ¡¡Eran las gemelas!!.

Luego de ingresar y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, las gemelas dan un salto y se me tiran encima para que fuera con ellas a una de sus afamadas y bastante conflictivas reuniones del té.

Esas cosas las hacían constantemente, pero en esta ocasión era algo diferente, ya que había despertado con una erección descomunal, a la que no le ayudaba para nada el sentir el pequeño y redondeado trasero de Lola restregándose contra él.

Después de brincar y gritar sobre la cama durante un buen rato, Lola toca sin querer mi duro y vigoroso pene con sus manos, dando inicio a mi inusual y agónico predicamento!!.

Lola: Linky, ¡¿Que es lo que tienes ahí que está tan duro y caliente?!.

\- ¡No molestes Lola, y vete para tu cuarto!.

Lana: ¡¡Muéstrame Linky!!. Yo también quiero ver que es lo que tienes ahí.

\- ¡¡Dejen de molestar y váyanse rápido!!.

Al escuchar el tono molesto presente en mi voz, las gemelas se bajaron de mi cama, y se fueron a regañadientes de mi habitación; dejándome con la polla sumamente sensible y más estresado que nunca!!.

Pero a decir verdad la cosa no terminó ahí, ya que en los días posteriores no perdían oportunidad alguna de tirarse encima de mi para continuar con sus constantes juegos y feroces manoseos.

Y cada vez que sentía sus suaves y acalorados cuerpecitos tan cerca del mío, no podía evitar comenzar a sufrir de una despampanante y dolorosa erección; la cual aprovechaban para agarrarme la polla, y empezar a frotarla como si fuese uno más de sus juguetes.

Recuerdo muy bien como una tarde, mientras permanecía tendido sobre mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño; comencé a sentir con angustia la manera en la que las gemelas se adentraban en mi habitación, completamente dispuestas a seguir con sus habituales y estimulantes juegos. ¡¡Rayos!!.

Luego de entrar, Lola asumió la vocería, y rápidamente me hizo saber que era lo que tanto querían.

Lola: ¡¡Linky, hace rato que queremos saber qué es lo que escondes ahí abajo!!. Sabemos que los niños tienen pene, pero,¡¿Porque está tan duro?!. ¡¿Te duele?!.

La curiosidad de las gemelas no tenía límite alguno, y me estaba colocando en una terrible encrucijada que ciertamente, no tenía idea de como afrontar!!.

Y si esas preguntas me dejaron aturdido y descolocado, lo que dijo después, casi me hace explorar la cabeza.

Lola: Linky, nunca hemos visto uno, así que... ¡¡Queremos que nos lo muestres!!.

\- ¡¿Espera... Qué?!.

Esas palabras me dejaron frío y en silencio, y ciertamente sin saber que decir; por lo que les dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza:

\- ¡¿Y porque se las tendría que mostrar?!. Eso es algo íntimo y no tengo porque hacerlo. Además, es como si yo les dijera a ustedes que se quitaran la ropa para poder verlas desnudas!!.

Tan pronto escucharon mi respuesta, las gemelas se miraron fijamente a sus inquietos rostros, y colocando una expresión de decepción, salieron de mi cuarto.

Al verlas salir con tanta frustración y tristeza, no puede evitar alegrarme por haberme quitado de encima tan terrible tentación; pero ciertamente, aún era muy pronto para celebrar, ya que a los pocos minutos regresaron con una mirada diferente en sus rostros, y luego de cerrar la puerta con seguro, me dicen al unísono:

"Te mostramos todo lo que quieras ver, si nos dejas mirar y acariciar lo que tienes bajo el pantalón".

Las repentinas palabras de las gemelas me dejaron frío, totalmente paralizado y sin saber qué hacer; ya que por un lado ellas eran mis hermanas pequeñas, y era normal que sintieran curiosidad por el sexo contrario, pero por otra parte verlas desnudas era demasiada tentación para mi edad.

Estuve un instante indeciso pensando en lo que debería hacer, cuando Lola muy hábilmente me dice

Lola: Linky, ¡¡Si no nos muestras lo que queremos ver, se lo pediremos a Clyde o a alguien más!!.

Sin lugar a dudas, Lola era la más hábil, perversa y manipuladora de todas mis hermanas; y me estaba demostrando una vez más, que cuando quería algo era capaz de conseguirlo al precio que sea!!.

En ese momento estaba cabizbajo, y con las manos atadas; por lo que decidí darles gusto antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. ¡¡Rayos!!.

Así que, completamente derrotado y algo excitado, les dije:

\- Está bien chicas, haré lo que quieren; pero eso sí, nadie puede saber lo que hagamos en este cuarto. ¡¡Hay que evitar los problemas a toda costa!!.

Me sentía sumamente tenso y alterado, y de un momento al otro comencé a experimentar un fuerte y extraño corrientazo; el cual recorría con absoluta libertad por todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mis extasiadas bolas. ¡¡Ufff!!.

Al ver la cara de satisfacción presente en los lindos rostros de las gemelas, no tardé en decirles:

\- Otra cosa... ¡¡Ustedes van primero!!.

En ese instante pensé que hasta ahí les llegaría la valentía y que no se atreverían a desnudarse; pero estaba equivocado, ya que lentamente empecé a ver la manera en la que ambas chicas comenzaron a quitarse la ropa como si nada estuviese pasando. ¡¡Cielos!!.

Les he de confesar que ver la forma en la que las gemelas habían comenzado a desprenderse una a una de las pequeñas prendas que cubrían sus diminutos cuerpos, fue uno de los momentos más eróticos y excitantes de mi corta vida.

La primera en quitarse la ropa fue Lana, quien lo hacía con bastante naturalidad y calma; mientras que Lola lo hacía mucho más temerosa pero sin pausa!!.

Cuando finalmente quedaron las dos en ropa interior, pude comenzar a apreciar con mucho más detalle sus atractivas y estilizadas siluetas.

Lola tenía un diminuto y bastante ceñido panty de color blanco, el cual estaba adornado con pequeñas y elegantes flores rosadas, que resaltaban notoriamente el color de su piel y la hacían lucir realmente atractiva y sobresaliente; y en contraste, Lana tenía un calzón amarillo claro, bastante holgado, rasgado y sucio, que daba la sensación de estar usando desde hace días!!

Al quedar ambas en ropa interior, permanecieron quietas un par de segundos, mientras se miraban a los ojos fijamente como si se estuviesen retando mutuamente; luego, y sin perder detalle alguno del cuerpo de la otra, procedieron a extender sus brazos hasta sus reducidas prendas íntimas, y en un rápido movimiento se terminaron de desnudar.

¡¡Wow, que vista más maravillosa!!.

Ver a las gemelas completamente desnudas fue el estímulo que necesitaba para que mi conmovió miembro creciera como jamás lo había hecho antes; al punto que me maltrataba tenerlo dentro de mis pantalones. ¡¡Rayos!!.

Lola: Listo linky, ya estamos desnudas. ¡¡Espero que disfrutes de la vista!!.

Mientras decía esas palabras, Lola comenzó a girar lentamente su pequeño cuerpecito, para que pudiera apreciar la totalidad de su reducida pero impactante figura. ¡¡Ohh, cielos!!.

En ese momento me encontraba sumergido en un profundo y delirante trance, del cual salí rápidamente tan pronto escuché las suaves, cadenciosas e impactantes palabras de Lana:

Lana: Linky, ¡¡Es tu turno de cumplir con tu parte del trato!!.

Esas palabras me regresaron a la terrible realidad, y aunque dudé por un instante si debería proseguir con esta inesperada aventura; ver a esas hermosas y sexys criaturas paradas frente a mi, con sus cuerpos desnudos completamente idénticos, fue suficiente para perderme en la excitación del momento, y ceder ante sus controvertidos deseos!!.

En ese momento no dejaba de temblar, y me sentía tan caliente y alterado, que no era capaz ni de quitarme mi propio pantalón.

Viendo tan lamentable escena, y con un naciente brillo en sus perversos ojos, Lola me dice:

Lola: ¡¡Tranquilo tontín... Nosotras te ayudaremos con tu ropa!!.

Diciendo esto, comienzan a desvestirme de manera rápida y coordinada, siendo Lana la encargada de quitarme mi ajustada camiseta naranja; mientras que Lola, con una habilidad sin precedentes, me empieza a bajar el cierre, para luego quitarme el pantalón. ¡¡Eso sí que era trabajo en equipo!!.

Al quedar en calzoncillos, pude notar el modo inusual en el que mis dos inquietas y desnudas acompañantes yacían a mi lado; ya que permanecían como petrificadas, mientras admiraba con regocijo y gracia, el enorme bulto que se me había formado en mi ropa interior.

Después de unos segundos de completo asombro y expectación, Lola toma valor y extendiendo sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos hacia mi marcado paquete, empieza a bajarme los calzoncillos suavemente; y lo continua haciendo hasta dejarme con mi endurecida y desafiante herramienta apuntando al cielo!!.

Jamás olvidaré las miradas de asombro y sorpresa presente en los lindos rostros de las gemelas, justo en el momento en el que se toparon de frente con mi venosa e intranquila polla; ya que permanecieron completamente paralizadas, y en absoluto silencio, sin ser capaces tan siquiera de parpadear.

Ese excitante estado de estatuas lo rompió como siempre Lola, quien con su espíritu de líder tomó las riendas del asunto y me sujetó con fortaleza de mi pene para comenzar a acariciarlo.

Posteriormente, y de manera casi instintiva, Lola empezó a frotarme mi adolorido y palpitante miembro de arriba hacia abajo; dando inicio sin saberlo, a una lenta y sensacional paja, la cual me hizo delirar y retorcerme del placer.

¡¡Ohh, que sensación!!.

Era increíble y casi mágico el poder ver como una niña tan pequeña e inexperta fuese tan hábil estimulando un pene. En ese momento me sentí el tipo más afortunado del mundo y solo quería que el tiempo se detuviese para poder sentir sus suaves caricias por siempre!!.

Lola gozaba viendo como suspiraba y me retorcía de placer; mientras que Lana había comenzado a acariciarme las bolas con bastante alegría, y con una enorme sonrisa en su lindo rostro. ¡¡Esas niñas eran increíbles!!.

Así permanecimos durante un largo rato, hasta que de un momento al otro empecé a ver la manera en la que las gemelas comenzaron a hacerse señas mientras hablaban en vos baja. ¡¡Pero que rayos!!.

Lola: Lana, esto se siente mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba, y hasta estoy empezando a sentir un raro cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo!!.

Lana: ¡¡Yo también lo siento Lola!!. Y creo que ya es hora de continuar con nuestro plan.

\- ¡¿Espera... Qué?!. ¿Cual plan?.

Luego de verse descubiertas, las gemelas empezaron a observarme fijamente; y tras un dramática momento de pausa, Lana me dice:

Lana: ¡¡Linky!!. Te mentimos cuando te dijimos que nunca habíamos visto una polla antes, ya que hace un par de semanas encontramos unos viejos DVD de papá, y uno de ellos tenía una película porno; y luego de verlo, nos volvimos locas de la curiosidad, y estábamos más que deseosas por ver a un hombre desnudo!!.

Lola: ¡La verdad es que solo queríamos ver tu cosita!. Pero este extraño cosquilleo que recorre nuestros cuerpos, no nos permite que dejemos las cosas de esta manera.

Mientras Lola hablaba, había comenzado a menear sus pequeñas caderas de forma lenta y pausada, haciendo que mi pene empezara a temblar y dar sacudidas para todos lados.

Lola: ¡¡Que opinas Lana!!. Ya que tenemos a Linky a nuestra completa disposición,¡¿Hacemos esa escena que tanto te gustó?!.

Lana: ¡¡Seguro hermana!!. ¡¡Me muero de ganas por hacerla!!.

\- ¡¿Pe-Pero de que rayos están hablando?!.

Lola: ¡Guarda silencio Linky, y disfruta del espectáculo!.

En ese instante Lana se me tira encima con el firme propósito de sujetar mis manos y evitar que me fuese a escapar; mientras que Lola agarra con firmeza mi erecto pene y lo echa hacia abajo hasta pegarlo contra mi cuerpo; luego, y sin siquiera despeinarse, se sube hábilmente sobre mis caderas, quedando a pocos centímetros de mi extasiada polla.

Fue así como empecé a forcejear intensamente con Lana para tratar de quitármela de encima, pero a decir verdad, cada vez lo hacía con menos ganas; ya que en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la diminuta y desnuda silueta de Lola, mientras esta se iba acomodando sobre mi fogosa entrepierna.

Rápidamente Lola se coloca sobre mi pene, el cual se encontraba totalmente pegado a mi cuerpo; y al estar en posición, abre sus pequeños y suaves labios vaginales, y comienza a bajar lentamente hasta abrazar con mucha delicadeza y cuidado mi exaltado y dilatado miembro.

De un momento al otro Lola comenzó a frotar muy suavemente sus pequeños y sonrosados labios contra mi vigorosa e intranquila polla, hasta dejarme con el cuerpo acalambrado, y más acalorado que nunca. ¡¡Uff, era la gloria!!.

Cada vez hacia menos esfuerzos por tratar de quitarme a las gemelas de encima, y sin pensarlo me estaba sumergiendo cada vez más en el inevitablemente placer de lo prohibido!!.

No lo podía creer, Lola me estaba masturbando con sus suaves y ajustados labios vaginales; y solo me limitaba a observarla mientras iba y venía, de atrás hacia adelante, y sin dejar de frotar con erotismo y sensualidad nuestros sensibles y apasionados sexos. ¡¡Ooghhhh!!.

Si yo estaba fuera de mí, Lola estaba a punto de enloquecer, ya que desde mi posición podía ver la manera en la que su hermoso e imperturbable rostro daba paso a uno lleno frenesí, locura y mucha pasión; que amenazaba con hacerla colapsar del más profundo y desgarrador placer interno!!.

Lola: ¡¡Ahhh, Aahhh, Ahhh!!. Li-Linky, ¡¡Eres maravilloso!!. ¡¡Aaaaagghhhhh!!!.

El continuo roce de nuestros enardecidos sexos era extremadamente delicioso y adictivo; y entre más lo hacíamos, más nos sumergimos en el embriagante y alucinante éxtasis del momento.

Lana, al darse cuenta de lo abatido y desesperado que me encontraba por culpa de tanto goce, y de que en ese instante Lola era la indiscutida dueña de la situación; me soltó de las manos, y permaneció expectante junto a mi, viendo la manera en la que su excitada gemela jadeaba de forma descontrolada.

Lola: ¡¡Aahhh, Aaahhh, Mmmhh!!. Me estás matándooo. ¡¡Que delicia!!. ¡¡Aaghhhhh!!.

En ese momento miré a Lana, quien yacía a mi lado con una expresión de lujuria y tan marcada en su rostro, que resultaba fácil el poder apreciar la enorme calentura que tenía presente en sus brillantes y expresivos ojos; y al palpar que su gemela no parecía tener intensión alguna de desprenderse de mi punzante miembro, no tardó en extender su mano para empezar a acariciar su abultada y lampiña rajita.

Lana: ¡¡Mmmm, Mmmmhh!!.

Como ya estaba libre de manos no tardé en sujetar a Lola por sus pálidas y redondeadas nalguitas, y empecé a halarla de adelante hacia atrás, una y otra vez, para poder sentir la majestuosa manera en la que su tersa y caliente rajita envolvía mi falo con auténtico deleite!!.

Después de unos breves minutos Lola detuvo sus intempestivos movimientos sobre mi polla; lo cual me dejó sumamente desconcertado, y con el pene palpitando.

\- ¡¿Pe-Pero que pasó?!. ¡¿Ya te cansaste?!.

Lola: Se siente maravilloso Linky, y estoy deseosa de poder continuar, pero tanto roce me está comenzando a lastimar un poco mi cosita!!.

Al escuchar sus inquietantes palabras, entendí rápidamente a lo que se refería Lola, ya que el constante roce que envolvía nuestros eufóricos y desbocados sexos había comenzado a generarme un terrible e intenso ardor en la polla, el cual me mantenía bastante intranquilo y acongojado; aunque si fuese por mi, habría continuado frotando nuestra intimidad así se me reventase la polla.

¡¡Ughh, Sin siquiera proponermelo, había sido atrapado por los encantos de Lola!!.

Pese a que Lola era muy ardiente y sensual, y de que estuviese deseosa por continuar con nuestro lascivo encuentro; su frágil figura no era capaz de lubricar lo suficiente como para evitar tanta fricción.

Por tal motivo le dije a Lana que buscase entre mis cosas para ver si encontraba alguna crema o algo que nos sirviese para humedecer su estrecha intimidad, y poder continuar con nuestras estimulantes y candentes caricias lo antes posible.

Pero como no encontró nada parecido, decidimos para un instante mientras se nos ocurría que hacer; y a pesar de que detuvimos nuestros movimientos, en ningún momento Lola se desprendió de mi pene. ¡¡Vaya chica!!.

Luego de un par de angustiantes segundos, y aún sin saber que hacer, Lana pone una expresión de alegría, y le dice a Lola que tenía la solución perfecta para que pudiésemos continuar!!.

Lana: ¡¡Lola!!. La solución que tengo es hacer justamente lo que hizo la protagonista de esa película cuando estaba a punto de meterse esa enorme polla en su interior. ¡¡Vamos... Sepárate un momento para poder intentarlo!!.

Al escuchar la extraña idea de su querida hermana, Lola arrugó su rostro y se apartó con pocas ganas de mi palpitante pene, dejando a Lana a cargo.

Sin perder ni un instante, Lana se acercó a mi miembro, estiró su brazo y sujetándolo con cariño y ganas, se lo metió en la boca.

¡¡Ohh, Cielos... Que sensación!!.

Era la primera vez que me chupaban la polla, y la sensación que sentía era sencillamente inigualable y difícil de superar; y ni las pocas veces en las que me había masturbado pensando en Ronnie Anne, Jordan chica, Becky o la mismísima Carol Pringley estaban cerca de igualarlo!!.

¡¡Esta tarde se ponía cada vez mejor!!.

Lana: ¡¡Mmmm, Mmmmh, Mmmmhhh!!.

Después de un par de feroces chupadas sobre mi miembro, Lola le reclama a su hermana que la dejase continuar; por lo que Lana, sacándose mi herramienta de la boca, procede a ayudarle a su gemela escupiendo sobre mi miembro.

Lola: ¡¡Eww, Lana!!. ¡¡Pero que asquerosa eres!!. ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!.

Lana: Lo hice para que pudieras moverte más fácilmente sobre el, justo como lo hicieron en la porno que nos vimos.

Lola: ¡¡Eww!!. ¡¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!!. Yo no me voy a sentar sobre tu saliva.

Lana: ¡Allá tu!. Pero si no quieres, apártate y déjame disfrutar a mí.

Lola: ¡¡Ni creas que voy a compartir a mi linky contigo!!.

Diciendo esto, Lola volvió a acomodarse sobre mi pene, completamente dispuesta a seguir con nuestro electrificante e intenso roce.

A decir verdad la lubricación de Lana ayudó bastante, ya que Lola se movía cada vez más rápido; y en cada uno de sus salvajes movimientos, podía ver con facilidad lo feliz y excitada que se encontraba!!.

En ese punto Lola no daba para artícular palabra alguna, por lo que solo se limitaba a batir sus caderas de manera fogosa; al tiempo en que gemía con impaciencia y descontrol.

Lola: ¡¡Oohh, Ohhhh!!. ¡¡Mmmh!!. ¡¡Oooghh!!.

Mientras Lola daba rienda suelta a su inigualable pasión, podía ver la manera en la que Lana permanecía completamente relegada, quieta y en absoluto silencio; mientras mantenía en su hermoso rostro una expresión de frustración y enojo.

Observar el modo tan desesperado con el que Lana se frotaba su pequeña rajita, comenzó a generarme algo de pena, seguido de un inmenso ardor en mi abdomen; por lo que decidí aprovechar la oportunidad, y matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro!!.

Cegado por la lujuria, agarré a Lana de la mano y la halé hacia mí, y lleno de ansias la besé en la boca; ese fue mi segundo beso, ya que como recordarán Ronnie Anne había sido la dueña del primero.

Afortunadamente Lana correspondió a mi apasionado beso y se dejó llevar por los impulsos que recorrían su cuerpo; luego, y sin dejar de acariciar su menuda y suave figura, le dije que se montara sobre mi cabeza para hacerla disfrutar también.

Lana entendió rápidamente lo que tenía en mente, por lo que casi sin dudarlo, puso su abultada gruta encima de mi cara, para que procediera a lamer sus suaves y fabulosos labios con la mayor facilidad posible. ¡¡Mmmhhh!!.

Al tener su rajita tan cerca de mi rostro, pude darme cuenta de lo firmes y pachoncitos que tenía sus dilatados labios, así como del agudo calor que emanaba de su misterioso interior; pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue una pequeña y reluciente bolita, la cual se asomaba tímidamente en la parte alta de sus sonrosados y brillantes labios.

¡¡El cuerpo de Lana era impresionante!!.

Me sentía sumamente extasiado y feliz, ya que mientras Lola me continuaba masturbando con su humeante raja, a un ritmo realmente acelerado y continuó; Lana estaba sobre mi, totalmente dispuesta a que le introdujera mi lengua justo en medio de sus voluminosos y atractivos labios para darle placer.

¡¡En ese momento no me cambiaba por nadie!!.

Disfruté al máximo introduciendo mi delgada lengua dentro de los vistosos labios de Lana, ya que era la primera vez que saboreaba una vagina; y a decir verdad, el hecho de que esa rajita sea la de mi hermana pequeña me hacia sentir mucho más animado y caliente. ¡¡Quien lo diría!!.

No pude soportar tanta excitación sobre mi joven y afligido cuerpo; por lo que después de unos vividos y sobresalientes segundos cargados de caricias, roces, y mucha pasión, estiré mis temblorosas y escuálidas manos para sujetar a ambas chicas de sus firmes y esféricos traseros, y el corrientazo que me provocaron me hizo correrme como nunca antes lo había hecho en la vida.

\- ¡¡Ooghhhh!!. ¡¡Oohhhhh!!. ¡¡Mmmmhhh!!.

Jamás olvidaré el primer orgasmo que me hicieron sentir mis dulces y adoradas gemelas, ni las descargas tan abrumadoras que recorrían cada centímetro de mi sensible y apasionado cuerpo. ¡¡Estaba en el cielo!!.

Pronto, Lola y Lana empezaron a batir sus angostas caderas sobre mi, como si estuviesen poseídas; y al cabo de un rato, lucían completamente extenuadas, jadeantes y sin ganas de moverse.

Pero eso cambio justo en el momento en el que se percataron de la manera en la que mi espeso semen comenzó a brotar enérgicamente de mi polla, liberando cuatro vigorosos chorros de leche; de los cuales, uno fue a dar sobre mi apacible pecho, mientras que el resto impactó violentamente sobre las piernas de Lana.

Al ver la manera en la que mi semen salía disparado de mi pene, las gemelas abrieron sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y admiración; y no tardaron en bombardearme con toda clase de preguntas e interrogantes sobre lo sucedido!!.

Lola: ¡¡Wow, Linky!!. ¡¡Pero que montón de líquido salió de tu cosita!!. ¡¿Como es eso posible?!.

Mientras hablaba, Lola había comenzado a tocar mi viscosa leche con sus delgados dedos; y llena de curiosidad y emoción, no demoró en llevársela a la boca.

Ver a Lola saboreando mi blanco y espeso semen, no tardó en provocarme un violento mar de sensaciones; las cuales, sacudían todo mi cuerpo, y me tenían sumamente afligido y emotivo!!.

Lola: ¡¡Wow!!. Se siente caliente, huele fuerte, y su sabor es bastante extraño!!.

Lana: Pero que dices Lola, si esta leche está deliciosa!!. (Decía esto mientras lamía los restos de semen que tenía en todo mi abdomen).

Después de tan monumental corrida, las gemelas me regalaron un último momento de alegría, al agarrar mi alicaído pene y chuparlo con ansias, hasta dejarlo completamente limpio.

Cuando terminaron de chupar mi polla, nos acomodamos los tres sobre la cama y aproveché la ocasión para besar a Lola en sus relucientes y provocativos labios. (a pesar de que era su primer beso, lo estaba haciendo de un modo tan ardiente y sensual, que me tenía sumamente desconcertado y ardiente).

A los pocos minutos de permanecer acostado junto a mis gemelas favoritas, Lana aprisiona mi flácido miembro y dice:

Lana: ¡¡Ya Lola se divirtió... Ahora es mi turno!!.

En ese momento estaba jadeante y me sentía realmente agotado por el tremendo orgasmo que acababa de sentir, ¡¡Pero como decirle que no a tan hermosa criatura desnuda!!.

Al ver mis gestos de aceptación, Lana nuevamente comenzó a chupar y a estimular suavemente mi estresado pene; y luego de lubricarlo como era debido, posó sus angostas caderas sobre el, y entreabriendo su hinchada y tersa rajita, se dejó caer sobre mi polla, para hacer lo mismo que había hecho su gemela.

Lana era físicamente idéntica a Lola, e igual de bella y encantadora, pero su forma de ser estaba lejos de ser parecida a la de su hermana; cosa que me demostró tan pronto comencé a sentir la manera tan salvaje y demencial con la que movía su enardecido y acalorado sexo sobre el mío.

Lana era muy inquieta y ruda, y se notaba que estaba gozando con tantas caricias; y aunque la sensación era muy diferente a la que me hizo sentir su doble, de igual manera era muy deliciosa!!.

Al girar la cabeza veo como Lola me pone su lubricada vaginita en toda la cara, como invitándome a que se la devorara cuanto antes; así que, sin la mínima intención de hacerla esperar, la agarré por su cintura, y me dispuse a deleitarme con el tibio y estimulante néctar de su interior.

Lola: ¡¡Aahhh, Ajjhhhh!!. ¡¡Linky, no pares, no pares... No te atreves a parar!!. ¡¡Ahhh!!. ¡¡Aaaaghhhh!!.

Así estuvimos durante varios minutos, gozando y gimiendo de lo lindo; hasta que Lana detuvo su cuerpo, y sin siquiera pestañear, hizo algo que me sorprendió gratamente!!.

Lana: ¡¡Ya me cansé de esta posición!!. Es cierto que se siente muy rico y todo, ¡¡Pero quiero intentar otra cosa!!.

Diciendo esto, y con mano de experta, Lana agarra mi instrumento con total fortaleza y decisión; y colocándolo justo en medio de sus sensibles y dilatados labios, se deja caer sobre este, hasta lograr desaparecer la punta de mi polla dentro de su ajustado y virginal agujero.

Lana: ¡¡Aahhhhh, Ahhhhh!!. ¡¡Aaaghhhh!!.

\- ¡¡Oohhh, Oohhh... Ooogghhhh!!.

Estábamos tan calientes y sincronizados que prácticamente jadeamos y gemimos al unísono.

¡¡La piel me ardía, mi corazón estaba acelerado y me costaba trabajo respirar!!.

Lana me estaba regalando una sensación de placer tan aguda y portentosa, que estuve a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Y es que sentir la forma tan salvaje en la que su estrecho interior recibía ansiosamente a mi endurecido y venoso pene; así cómo la manera en la que cuerpo se adaptaba con rapidez al imponente y ansioso intruso que revoloteaba en su interior, me tenía con los vellos de punta, con el cuerpo descompuesto, y a punto de colapsar!!.

Lana: ¡¡Aahhh, Ahhh, Linky... Que delicioso se siente esto!!. ¡¡Aaaghhhhh!!.

Notaba cómo la humedad del coño de Lana había comenzado a mojarme el regazo, mientras ella se tomaba un respiro para acostumbrarse al mástil que había penetrado en su gloriosa intimidad.

Mientras descansabamos, comenzamos a escuchar la enfurecida voz de Lola, quien al parecer no estaba nada feliz con lo que acababa de presenciar!!.

Lola: Lana, ¡Porque hiciste eso!. habíamos quedado en que yo iba a ser la primera.

Lana: Lo sé Lola, pero es que no aguanté la tentación. ¡¡Linky tiene una polla muy caliente y sabrosa, y mi chochito no paraba de temblar!!.

Lana lucia bastante agitada y alterada, pero luego de descansar durante unos breves segundos, dio inicio a un lento y cadencioso movimiento de caderas, hasta lograr penetrarse completamente!!.

Lana: ¡¡Ummm!!. ¡¡Mmmm, Mmmmhh!!.

Tan pronto tuvo toda mi polla alojada en su interior, Lana retomó sus contorneos de cintura, hasta empezar a generarme un agudo y atroz cosquilleo en las bolas; que me tenía con el cuerpo electrificado, y a punto de explotar de la emoción.

¡¡El joven cuerpo de Lana era mucho para mi!!.

Poco a poco empecé a perforar el cálido y rugoso interior de Lana; y mientras lo hacía, continúe metiendo y sacando con determinación y ganas, mi punzante pene dentro de su tersa y angosta funda.

Con el paso de los minutos, Lana fue incrementando de manera gradual y sistemática el acentuado ritmo de sus fervientes embestidas; y en unos instantes estaba ya botando de manera desenfrenada sobre mi enérgico y tenaz nabo, ¡¡Follándolo a velocidad de vértigo!!.

Lana: ¡Linky!. ¡S-Siií!. ¡Más duro!. ¡Más duro!¡Metemela hasta el fondo!. ¡Aaahhhhh!!.

Escuchar los desesperados gemidos de Lana, no tardaron en alterar todos mis sentidos; pero al continuar succionando los cálidos jugos de Lola, tuve que contener los fuertes gritos, y las violentas arcadas que recorrían mis entrañas.

\- ¡¡Mmmm, Mmmmhh!!. ¡¡Mmmhhhjjj!!.

¡¡Eso era la culminación de una mañana perfecta!!.

Lana, la gemela más calmada y sensata, por llamarla de alguna manera, no solo acababa de adueñarse de mi primera vez; sino que también había comenzado a exprimir y a estremecer mi delgado y emotivo cuerpo, de manera salvaje y apasionada. ¡¡Ufff, que delicia!!.

Lana comenzó a subir y a bajar tan rápidamente de mi enrojecida verga, que pronto agarró el ritmo de las arremetidas, ordeñándome con ferocidad.

Por cada embestida que recibía por parte de Lana, le hundía más y más la lengua a Lola en su irritado chochito, haciéndola resollar como una loca desenfrenada.

Lola: ¡¡Aahhh, Aaahhh!!. ¡¡Linky, L-Linkyyy!!. ¡¡Aaagghhhhh!!.

Ya que Lola estaba gozando como nunca, volví a enfocarme en Lana; por lo que agarrándola firmemente por las caderas, me dispuse a aumentar el alucinante ritmo de las embestidas, para terminar de entregarnos al júbilo de nuestros sexos.

Mis estocadas estaban siendo cada vez más profundas, veloces y deliberadas; y estaban estremeciendo completamente la voluntad y el delicado cuerpo de Lana.

Lana: ¡Arrrrg!. ¡¡Qué deliciaaa!!. ¡Linky!. ¡Me estás reventado por dentro!. ¡Aahhhh!.

En ese momento Lana y yo éramos un par de seres enardecidos que solo querían sexo, y no nos importaba si nos lastimabamos o no en el proceso, ya que solo pensabamos en disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos, y estábamos más que deseosos de llevarlos al límite.

Fue así como después de una serie de continuas y fieras estocadas, empecé a experimentar el modo en el que mi cuerpo se arqueaba, y mis bolas me picaban.

¡¡No podía más!!. ¡¡Estaba a punto de reventar!!.

Había experimentado toda una nueva y portentosa clase de sensaciones, que me tenían con el cuerpo magullado, pero completamente extasiado; y en ese momento en lo único en lo que que podía pensar, era en liberar toda esa espesa y viscosa leche que me carcomía las bolas, y que estaba más que deseosa de ser expulsada para adentrarse sin ningún tipo impedimentos dentro de la estrecha y humedecida almeja de mi dulce y bella hermanita!!.

Así que, apartando momentáneamente la boca de la encharcada gruta de Lola, di rienda suelta a mis emociones y exploté en un glorioso mar de júbilo y locura!!.

\- ¡¡Ohhh, Oohh!!. ¡¡Me corro, me corro!!. ¡¡Lana me corroooo!!. (Aullé de manera frenética y descontrolada).

El estímulo de tener a esas dos muñecas sobre mí, me hizo explotar en un nuevo y mucho más vehemente orgasmo; el cual me acalambró todo el cuerpo, y me hizo jadear con intermitencia!!.

\- ¡¡Ooooh, Ooohh!. ¡¡Lanaaa!!. ¡¡Ooggghh!!.

Casi de manera inmediata pude apreciar la forma en la que Lana empezó a curvar su espalda y a retorcerse con brutalidad; mientras sufría estrepitosas y vistosas convulsiones apasionadas!!.

Sumamente agotado, me dejé caer sobre la almohada, tratando de recuperar el aliento; mientras sentía la manera en la que mi ardiente semilla continuaba fluyendo en el interior de mi fogosa hermanita.

Al mirar hacia Lana, vi como cerraba bruscamente los ojos mientras seguía medio aturdida y tumbada sobre mi pecho, con las piernas colgando y el cuerpo sumamente empapado de sudor y semen.

Me sentía bastante agotado, pero en mi mente estaba exultante, conmovido y muy susceptible, ya que me acababa de convertir en todo un hombre; y en mi futuro solo se divisaban grandes oportunidades!!.

Fue así como de manera inesperada, comencé a sentir la forma en la que un torrente de cálido flujo empezó a brotar de la entrepierna de Lana, impregnandome la verga en su totalidad con su transparente y viscoso líquido.

Lana temblaba, y movía sus brazos con desesperación; su orgasmo se había estado prolongando por varios segundos, dejando su silueta completamente sonrojada y sensible!!.

Lana: ¡¡Oohhh, Ohhhh, Mmmhhh!!

Y mientras Lana se retorcía del placer, bastaron un par de hábiles lengüetazos dentro de la agitada zanja de Lola, para que esta explotase en un violento y sonoro orgasmo, que la hizo resoplar y babear del gusto.

Lola: ¡¡Ay, Ay, Ay!!. ¡¡Mmmm, Mmmhhh!!. ¡¡Aaagghhhhhhh!!.

Lola batía sus caderas sobre mi cabeza, con tantas ganas y fortaleza, que por momentos me costaba trabajo poder respirar; y mientras ella jadeaba y dejaba escapar sus ligeros líquidos de su encharcado coño, Lana estiró sus manos, y comenzó a acariciar el suave y reluciente cabello rubio de su preciosa hermana, para tratar de tranquilizarla.

¡¡Como adoraba a las gemelas!!.

Después de tan salvaje, impulsivo e inesperado encuentro, nos abrazamos y nos quedamos dormidos sobre mi cama; hasta que escuchamos la aguda voz de mamá, quien nos llamaba para que bajaramos a cenar.

Había sido el final de esta ardiente faena, pero tan solo el principio de nuestra nueva y apasionante relación amorosa.

¡¡Pero la cosa no terminó ahí!!.

Y es que Lola, quien era una chica muy orgullosa y obstinada, no quería ser menos que su gemela; por lo que aprovechando la complicidad y el silencio de la madrugada, se metió en mi alcoba para saciar sus impulsos, y demostrarme lo sensual, creativa, ardiente y apasionada que podía llegar a ser.

Esa noche conocí una cara diferente de Lola, mientras unimos con fervor y tenacidad nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas hasta el amanecer!!. (Pero esa historia se las contaré en otra ocasión).

Luego de ese día, me costaba trabajo el poder asimilar los momentos tan maravillosos que había tenido la oportunidad de vivir junto a mis dos dulces y curiosas princesas!!.

Había sido una experiencia única y totalmente increíble, y jamás pensé que dos niñas tan inquietas e inexpertas pudieran ser capaces de provocar en mi tanto deleite y placer; y lo mejor de todo es que las gemelas quedaron tan dichosas y encantadas, que era cuestión de tiempo para volver a disfrutar de sus cuerpos.

Esta nueva y mágica experiencia había abierto mis ojos, y me comenzó a generar un fuerte e inesperado cosquilleo en las bolas que me tenía el cuerpo suspicaz, y ansioso de más sexo!!.

Después de disfrutar de tan atractivos y gloriosos cuerpos desnudos, solo podía pensar en hacer mías a todas y cada una de mis hermanas.

¡¿Lo conseguiré?!. ¡¡Solo el tiempo lo dirá!!.

* * *


	2. MI NUEVO GRAN ANHELO

Después de lo ocurrido con las gemelas tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente se transformaron drásticamente, ya que en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sexo; y con tantas lindas chicas revoloteando a mi lado, para mi era realmente difícil el no imaginarme haciéndolo con cada una de ellas.

Y es que me resultaba casi imposible el poder controlar mis hormonas, sobre todo cuando a cada rato mis hermanas se la pasaban desfilando frente a mis ojos en sus ceñidas y ajustadas prendas íntimas; o sentándose en mis piernas con total tranquilidad, permitiéndome sentir la firmeza y tersura de sus perfectos y extraordinarios traseros.

Luego de haber experimentado por primera vez las inigualables bondades del sexo, en lo único en lo que pensaba día y noche era en poder hacer mías al resto de mis hermanas.

Pero en ese punto sabía que no iba a ser una tarea para nada sencilla, ya que tenía más que claro que lo ocurrido con Lana y Lola no había sido más que un extraordinario golpe de suerte; así que, si quería llegar a poseer al resto de mis hermanas, tendría que pensar en la manera correcta para lograr hacerlo.

Fue así como luego de analizar la situación y a cada una de mis vivaces y sensuales hermanas, llegué a la conclusión de que la chica Loud con la que tendría más posibilidades de poder estar no era otra sino "Leni".

A decir verdad Leni resultaba ser una elección más que perfecta, ya que era hermosa, tierna, dulce, inocente y sumamente encantadora; y aparte de todo, era dueña de un gran cuerpo, y tenía la cabeza más hueca que un coco, lo cual la hacía fácil de manipular!!.

Tanto Lori como Leni siempre se habían destacado de entre todas mis hermanas, no sólo por tener los mejores cuerpos, sino por su apabullante sensualidad e inigualable belleza; por lo que la simple idea de poder estar con ella me hacia hervir la sangre, y me tenía con las bolas extremadamente acaloradas y sensibles.

Después de haber elegido a la hermana ideal, tenía que comenzar a idear cual sería la mejor manera de poder acercarme a ella; para lo cual, me pasé día y noche durante una semana entera, tratando de encontrar el método adecuado que me encaminase a darle solución a mi increíble predicamento.

Durante el transcurso de esa interminable y estresante semana, no pude alejar de mente las majestuosas y apabullantes curvas de Leni; ya que cada día que pasaba la deseaba más y más, y me moría de ganas por tocar su suave piel, y sentir el sabor de sus finos labios.

Mi cuerpo se sentía tensado y altamente desconcertado, y es que vivir con el recuerdo de la maravillosa silueta de Leni en mi cabeza, no hacía otra cosa más que perturbarme y calentarme día y noche; al grado, que me tocaba desahogarme varias veces al día para lograr pensar con algo de calma y claridad!!.

El increíble cuerpo de Leni me estaba haciendo perder la razón, y aunque tratase de evitarlo, no lograba conseguirlo; ya que de una forma u otra, siempre pasaba algo que me hacía desearla con fervor e intensidad.

¡En ese instante Leni era la dueña absoluta de mi voluntad!.

Poco a poco la semana fue transcurriendo con total tranquilidad, y no se me ocurría ninguna manera para lograr acercarme a Leni; y como si fuese algún tipo de burla del universo, durante todo ese tiempo ella no hacía otra cosa más que provocarme y calentarme, aunque fuese de manera involuntaria.

Un buen día en que andaba tan alterado e intranquilo como de costumbre, noto con sorpresa la forma en la que Leni entra a mi cuarto, dispuesta a mostrarme unos pantalones de color crema super ajustados que se acababa de comprar; y luego de modelar y de girar su esbelta figura con extrema lentitud, y colocando una inigualable expresión de inocencia y ternura en su lindo rostro, me pregunta:

Leni: Dime Linky... ¡¿Cómo me quedan?!.

Los elegantes, sensuales y provocadores movimientos que Leni realizaba con su extraordinario y estilizado cuerpo, no tardaron en aumentar la portentosa erección que se me había formado; haciendo que mis bolas me doliesen con fulgor e intensidad. ¡Ooghhhh!.

Después de presenciar la majestuosidad presente en cada uno de sus electrificantes y gloriosos movimientos, y de contemplar la manera en la que su pequeño trasero lucía mucho más redondo y respingón que de costumbre; le respondí con algo de sobresalto y nerviosismo:

\- ¡¡T-Te, te sientan muy bien!!. (le dije casi sin nada de aliento).

Al escuchar una respuesta positiva, Leni extendió una de sus delgadas y delicadas manos hacia su ajustada entrepierna; y apuntando tímidamente uno de sus diminutos dedos hacia su abultado sexo, no tarda en preguntarme nuevamente:

Leni: ¡¡Mmmm!!. ¡¿No me marcan mucho aquí?!.

Al escuchar sus palabras se me bajó la presión, y estuve a punto de correrme por tanta excitación y lujuria; y no era para menos, ya que desde mi inigualable posición, podía apreciar con lujo de detalles, la manera en la que se le dibujaba una excepcional zanja justo en medio de sus delgadas y apacibles piernas, dejando bien marcada toda la inmensidad de su glorioso y voluminoso sexo ante mis inocentes y conmovidos ojos.

¡El cuerpo de Leni era sumamente estimulante y seductor!.

El apoteósico coño de Leni se le marcaba con absoluta precisión y detalle, permitiéndome ver la forma en la que la tela del pantalón se incrustaba con extrema facilidad justo en medio de su golosa rajita, esbozando con gran claridad la forma de sus abultados y lascivos labios; y al ser el pantalón de un acentuado color crema claro, daba la sensación de que Leni estuviese completamente desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Ufff... ¡¡Pero que mujer!!.

Así que, luego de contemplar con auténtico deleite toda la exquisitez presente en su maravillosa y embrujante figura, y de casi comenzar a babear todo el suelo de manera involuntaria en el instante en el que vi su voluminoso y destacado sexo; respiré profundo, y tratando de mantener la calma, le respondí:

\- ¡N-No, no... Para nada!. La verdad es que, ¡Te queda muy bien!.

Tan pronto como escuchó mis palabras, Leni giró su deslumbrante cuerpo y comenzó a salir de mi cuarto llena de alegría, mientras meneaba sus prominentes y destacadas caderas de un modo bastante erótico y estimulante; y al llegar a la puerta, me sonrió con inocencia y abandonó mi alcoba, dejándome con el cuerpo descompuesto, y con unas descomunales ganas de masturbarme.

¡Leni era muy inocente y despistada, y parecía vivir en un mundo de fantasías!.

Justo en el instante en el que Leni abandono mi habitación, me dejé llevar por la fogosidad que recorría por todas mis entrañas, y procedí a liberar mi acongojada y adolorida polla, para comenzar a masturbarme con absolutas ganas y deseo, sin dejar de pensar en mi ingenua y ardiente hermana mayor!!.

Luego de ese día Leni se convirtió en toda una obsesión para mi, por lo que paraba más pendiente de cada uno de sus delicados gestos y movimientos, que de mis propios deberes y tareas escolares.

En ocasiones, cuando no lograba aguantar el incesante e inclemente dolor que se formaba en mi miembro, hacía cualquier cosa con tal de espiar a Leni cuando salía de la ducha, se cambiaba de ropa, o se depilada las piernas.

E incluso, cuando no lograba aguantar los constantes corrientazos que sacudían mi agónico y afligido cuerpo; aprovechaba la oscuridad de la noche, y me metía con cuidado en su habitación, y apartando sus sábanas hacia un lado, me deleitaba admirando sus delgadas y largas piernas, así como el extraordinario y glamoroso bulto que se le formaba debajo de su elegante y extremadamente ajustada ropa interior.

¡Cada día que pasaba, Leni me gustaba más!.

Después de un par de largas semanas y de muchos dolores de cabezas, finalmente se me ocurrió un plan que era lo suficientemente osado y desesperado como para poder funcionar; y que si tenía algo de suerte, me permitiría alcanzar mi tan anhelado objetivo.

Una vez que tenía el plan ideado, solo tenía que hallar un momento en que Leni estuviese sola en casa; y la ocasión ideal sería dentro de una semana, cuando todos en la familia irían a visitar a la tía Ruth.

Anticipándome a tan abrumadora e indeseada invitación, le pedí permiso a mamá un par de días antes, para que que me dejase ir a la casa de Clyde; ya que hacía semanas que no salía a ningún lado.

Al comprobar que mis palabras eran ciertas, y que hasta ese momento me había estado portando relativamente bien, mi madre me dió el permiso para faltar a su visita familiar.

¡Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la manera de que Leni se quedase en casa!.

Luego de pensarlo con absoluta calma y detenimiento, se me ocurrió una gran solución; la cual resultó ser de lo más simple y sencilla.

Muy temprano, el día de la salida familiar, me acerqué con mucha calma a mamá, y tan pronto estuvo sola, le dije a manera de comentario, que Leni estaba muy triste ya que ese día en particular darían la final de uno de sus tan adorados realitys de moda; por lo que no quería ir a donde la tía Ruth, aunque no era capaz de pedirlo, por miedo a que la regañasen!!.

En ese momento mi mamá escuchaba con mucha atención cada una de las fervientes y desinteresadas palabras que expresaba; por lo que aprovechando su repentino interés, le brindé una posible solución que nos dejaría a todos felices.

Con el cuerpo entumecido y una naciente erección en mi pantalón, le dije a mamá que ya que nunca llevaban a Lily a esas visitas, dado su creciente interés por perseguir y acorralar a los gatos de la tía Ruth; la solución ideal sería que la dejasen bajo el cuidado de Leni, para que ella pudiese cuidarla y de paso lograse ver el final de su añorado programa.

Mi mamá sabía que Leni era sumamente abnegada y servicial, y que nunca anteponía sus necesidades a las de los demás; por lo que estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, y rápidamente anunció que ese día en particular, su segunda hija más grande sería quien se quedaría en la casa cuidando a la pequeña Lily.

¡Las cosas estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, y solo era cuestión de esperar a que estuviésemos solos!.

¡¿No les ha pasado que cuando quieren que llegue una hora, el día se torna mucho más lento?!.

Pues a decir verdad, eso fue lo que sentí el día en el que tendría la posibilidad de estar a solas con mi dulce y querida Leni; ya que entre más miraba el reloj, menos avanzaba.

Me sentía tan alterado y nervioso, que tuve que masturbarme varias veces durante el transcurso del día, para tratar de apaciguar la creciente tensión que se había apoderado de todo mi cuerpo.

¡La interminable espera me estaba matando!.

Cuando finalmente llegó la tan ansiada tarde, me quedé parado junto a la parte baja de la escalera, mientras contemplaba con alegría la manera en la que una a una iban bajando mis decepcionadas y alicaidas hermanas, justo antes de lograr embarcarse en camiónzilla.

Estaba disfrutando al máximo con cada una de las inigualables expresiones de tristeza y rabia que tenían en sus conmovidos rostros; y cada vez que pasaban a mi lado, me decían con mucho odio y frustración, lo afortunado que había sido por haber eludido tan horrible viaje.

Llegadas las 5 de la tarde, toda la familia se embarcó en camiónzilla, y se fueron cabizbajos con rumbo a la casa de la tía Ruth; quedando únicamente en la casa Leni, Lily y yo.

Tan pronto como vi a mis hermanas alejarse, comencé a experimentar un intenso y arroz cosquilleo en las bolas, que me tenía con la respiración entrecortada y las manos temblorosas.

¡Había llegado el momento que tanto estuve esperando!.

Fue así que al estar solos en la casa, Leni se me acerca, y con su despistado rostro lleno de curiosidad, me pregunta:

Leni: Dime Linky, ¡¿A qué hora vas a salir para dónde Clyde?!.

Con el cuerpo agitado, y mis manos visiblemente alteradas, no era siquiera capaz de mirarla a los ojos; por lo que mirando hacía cualquier parte, le respondo rápidamente:

\- ¡V-Voy un poco más tarde!. Le prometí a Lana que a eso de las 6 pm, alimentaría a sus animales, y le daría un remedio especial a su tarántula y sus serpientes; ya que según ella, han estado muy tristes y desanimadas!!.

Al escuchar mis palabras Leni relajó todo su cuerpo, y de manera despreocupada me dice:

Leni: ¡Bueno!. Voy a ver si Lily sigue durmiendo, y después estaré en mi cuarto. ¡Me avisas cuando vayas a salir!.

En ese punto estaba más nervioso y perturbado que nunca; tanto, que hasta llegué a pensar en abortar el plan, pero era consciente de que no volvería a tener una oportunidad similar en mucho tiempo, de manera que... ¡Era ahora o nunca!.

Me sentía sumamente exaltado y aterrado, pero volver a recordar el maravilloso cuerpo de Leni, me dió las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Mi plan era algo loco y disparatado, y consistía en aprovecharme de la inocencia y dulzura de Leni, para confundirla y obligarla a que hiciera lo que yo quería.

A decir verdad, había sacado la idea de una vieja película que alguna vez vi, por lo que no tenía certeza alguna de que fuese a funcionar; aunque Leni era la única de mis hermanas lo suficientemente crédula y confiada, como para caer en un truco tan simple y absurdo como el que tenía pensado.

Luego de un interminable rato cargado de un silencio abrumador, y de ver el modo en el que la oscuridad había comenzado a adueñarse del pasillo; di inicio a mi alocado plan, con la esperanza de que todo saliese bien, y pudiese disfrutar de las maravillosas curvas de mi hermosa hermana mayor!!.

Con el corazón latiendo a toda marcha, me acerco al cuarto de Leni, y respirando con profundidad, abro la puerta con decisión y comienzo a gritar:

\- ¡Ay, Ay, Ay!. ¡Leni, Leni!. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!.

Al escuchar mis repentinos, fulgurantes e improvisados gritos de agonía y de dolor, Leni saltó despavorida de la cama, y llena de terror me dice rápidamente:

Leni: ¡¿P-Pe, pero que es lo que te pasa Linky?!. ¡¿Porqué estas tan alterado?!.

Una vez que tuve toda la atención de Leni, me armé de valor y comencé a explicarle lo que me había "sucedido"; esperando que creyese completamente cada una de mis vehementes palabras!!.

\- ¡Le-Leni!. Estaba alimentando a los animales de Lana, tal y como se lo había prometido, y solo me faltaba por alimentar a su serpiente nueva; pero como no la encontraba, decidí buscarla debajo de la cama, y tan pronto me metí ahí debajo, sentí un extraño ardor en el cuerpo.

Al contemplar mi naciente expresión de pánico y de dolor, Leni comienza a temblar de manera descontrolada; y rápidamente me dice:

Leni: ¡¿Pe-Pe, pero que fue lo que te pasó?!.

Leni estaba visiblemente aterrada, por lo que tratando de ocultar la inmensa alegría que estaba sintiendo en mi interior, le dije:

\- ¡Me mordió Leni... Me mordió!.

Leni: ¡¿Quien te mordió?!.

\- La nueva serpiente exótica de Lana me mordió. ¡Ayúdame Leni!. ¡M-Me siento muy mal y creo que me voy a desmayar!.

Leni: No puede ser Lincoln... ¡Vamos a llevarte a donde un doctor!.

En ese instante cada fibra de mi cuerpo se sentía electrificada, y es que al ver la clara expresión de susto presente en el inocente y preocupado rostro de mi ingenua hermana mayor, sabía que iba por buen camino; pero tenía que empezar a presionarla para ver como reaccionaba.

\- ¡No hay tiempo Leni!. No olvides que se llevaron a camionzilla, y yo casi no puedo ni caminar.

Leni: E-Entonces... ¡Llamemos una ambulancia!.

\- ¡Es inútil!. Tu sabes que el hospital de Royal Woods queda extremadamente lejos, y con el tráfico que hay a esta hora, no llegaríamos rápido ni siquiera en taxi.

Leni estaba completamente alterada y desencajada; y entre más descartaba sus posibles soluciones, más roja y aterrada se veía.

Al ver la creciente expresión de pánico presente en su lindo y asustado rostro, no tardé en decirle:

\- Leni, como veo las cosas... ¡Solo tú me puedes ayudar!.

Leni: ¡Pe-Pero Linky!. ¡Como quieres que te ayude si realmente no sé qué hacer!. Lo único que se de medicina es que las batas blancas no combinan con ninguna clase de accesorios.

Al terminar de hablar, pude notar como la voz de Leni había comenzado a quebrarse a causa de la terrible importancia que estaba sintiendo; y aunque me dió algo de pena verla en ese estado, no podía claudicar estando tan cerca.

\- ¡Ayúdame Leni!. Me duele mucho la mordida.

Leni: ¡Perdóname Linky... No se que hacer!. (decía esas agónicas palabras mientras le temblaba la voz).

Leni se veía muy alterada, y estaba a punto de empezar a llorar, por lo que aprovechando su estado, decidí continuar con la siguiente parte del plan; por lo que sumamente envalentonado, procedí a sacar una pequeña hoja de mi bolsillo.

\- ¡Leni, Leni... Escúchame con atención!. Lana siempre guarda esta hoja en su escritorio por si pasa algo como esto.

Llena de pánico, Leni posa sus llorosos ojos sobre los míos, y con el cuerpo bastante tembloroso, me dice rápidamente:

Leni: ¡¿Que es lo que dice ese papel?!.

Leni no sólo era una de mis hermanas más hermosas, sino que al ser tan ingenua e inocente, era fácil de manipular y de dejarse llevar por las cosas que le decían los demás; motivo por el cual, sujeté el papel con fortaleza, y sintiendo como se me había comenzado a erguir la polla de la emoción, le repliqué:

\- Dice que la única solución para las mordidas de esa especie de serpiente en particular, es succionar el veneno con prontitud, para evitar que el veneno se esparza por todo el cuerpo. (mientras leía las indicaciones, hice un gesto como si me fuese a desplomar).

Leni: ¡N-No, no sé qué hacer!. ¡Piensa Leni, piensa!. Creo que lo primero que hay que hacer es ver que tan grave está la herida. ¡Muéstrame donde te mordió la serpiente!.

Escuchar las eufóricas y consternadas palabras de Leni, terminaron de provocarme una enorme y dolorosa erección, que me tenía con los nervios de punta!!.

\- Leni, es que... ¡Me da algo de pena!.

Al escuchar mi inusual respuesta, Leni cambió su semblante alterado, por uno lleno de expectación y curiosidad; y sin darme tiempo de continuar hablando, me recrimina:

Leni: ¡No seas tonto Lincoln!. No tenemos tiempo para esas cosas; date prisa y muéstrame la herida, antes de que el veneno se propague y te mate.

Era la primera vez que veía a Leni tan seria y preocupada por algo, por lo que sabía que estaba hablando en serio!!.

¡Esta era mi oportunidad!. Había llegado el momento que tanto había anhelado, y era a todo o nada.

Así que, con el corazón acelerado, la respiración perturbada y la mirada como ida, tragué saliva y mirándola a los ojos le dije suavemente:

\- ¡Leni... La serpiente me mordió en la entrepierna, más concretamente en mi pequeño amigo!.

Leni: ¡No te entiendo Linky!.

Contemplar el afligido rostro de Leni me tenía sumamente excitado, pero tenía que guardar la calma, así que rápidamente le respondí:

\- Leni... ¡La serpiente me mordió en mi pene!.

Luego de decir esas palabras, sabía que no tendría oportunidad alguna de dar marcha atrás; por lo que sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, estiré mis brazos, y sujetando mi pantalón por los costados, me desnudé de un solo tirón, dejando mi palpitante y venosa polla apuntando hacia su sorprendido y confundido rostro.

¡Uff, que sensación tan liberadora!.

Al ver mi tembloroso pene brincando de un lado para el otro, el rostro de Leni se transformó automáticamente, dando paso a uno lleno de dudas, pánico y mucho miedo.

¡Ver mi vigorosa polla en todo su esplendor, había sido mucho para ella!.

Mi linda hermana mayor estaba completamente paralizada, y no era capaz de apartar la mirada de mi punzante y furibundo pene; y por la expresión que mantenía en su inquieto y asombrado rostro, estaba más que seguro de que era la primera vez que veía una polla en su máximo esplendor!!.

Después de contemplar como Leni continuaba paralizada, comencé a llamarla con insistencia, para tratar de que volviera en si:

\- ¡Leni, Leni... Vamos Leni! ¡Date prisa!. No tenemos mucho tiempo. ¡¡Debes empezar a succionar el veneno!!.

Escuchar mis firmes y animadas palabras, fueron suficientes para sacar a Leni del profundo y delirante trance en el cual se encontraba sumergida; por lo que, de manera rápida y concisa, no tarda en decirme:

Leni: ¡Pe, Pe... Pero que estás diciendo!. ¡No puedo hacer eso!. Soy tu hermana y no creo que eso sea correcto.

En ese instante, Leni lucía bastante aterrada y mortificada, y su rostro estaba cada vez más pálido y sudado; pero tenía que persistir en mis intentos por tratar de presionarla, si es que quería llegar a tener éxito.

Fue así que decidí atacarla con todo lo que tenía, para tratar de hacer que se sintiese culpable, y obligarla a que cediese de una vez por todas ante mis más oscuros y rutilantes planes!!.

\- ¡¿Pero que es lo que te pasa Leni?!. ¡¿Me estoy muriendo y solo piensas en eso?!.

Leni: ¡No es eso!. Es que yo...

\- Leni... En este instante eres algo más que mi hermana mayor, ya que eres la única persona que me puede ayudar a salir de mi terrible agonía; y entre más lo pienses, más cerca estaré de mi fin. ¡¿O es que acaso eso es lo que quieres?!.

Podía ver toda la indecisión y dudas presentes en el afligido rostro de Leni, y entre más hablaba, más alterada e intranquila se ponía.

¡Me sentía bastante exaltado y acalorado!.

Y no era para menos, ya que entre más pasaban los minutos, podía sentir la inmensa incertidumbre que estaba viviendo Leni; al punto que de un momentos al otro, comenzó a girar la cabeza con auténtica desesperación, como tratando de encontrar alguna especie de solución a tan inesperada y desafiante situación!!.

En un momento dado, el cuerpo de Leni se comenzó a tornar cada vez más rojo, permitiéndome apreciar con absoluta claridad, la manera en la que había empezado a batir su delicada silueta con auténtica zozobra y desesperanza.

Y continuó haciéndolo, hasta que finalmente no pudo continuar soportando las intensas y desafiantes sensaciones que estaba viviendo en su abatido cuerpecito; y agachado la cabeza, comenzó a acercar de manera lenta y pausada, su delgada y temerosa mano hacia mi ansioso y extasiado miembro.

¡Lo había conseguido!. ¡Finalmente Leni había sucumbido ante mis continuas e incesantes mentiras!.

Tan pronto como Leni posó su pequeña mano sobre mi alterado y vigoroso miembro, pude sentir como un extasiante y delirante impulso eléctrico comenzó a recorrer de forma proverbial por toda mi espina vertebral, hasta posarse con indiscutida celeridad sobre mis conmovidas y cosquilleantes bolas. ¡Ooghhhh!.

Con el cuerpo vibrante y alterado, aproveché que Leni continuaba con la mirada perdida para cerrar mis ojos por un instante.

En ese momento mis dudas y temores dieron paso al más puro e incesante placer, el cual me tenía con una enorme sonrisa a flor de piel. ¡Leni era increíble!.

Luego de disfrutar de las tenues y temerosas caricias que Leni me había comenzado a dar con sus suaves y sensuales manos, aproveché su naciente cooperación para hacerle saber lo que realmente deseaba:

\- ¡Date prisa Leni!. ¡Tengo el pene completamente inflamado!. Debes dejar de dudar y empezar a succionar el veneno.

Leni continuaba bastante intranquila y turbada; y a pesar de percibir el incesante clamor presente en mis contundentes palabras, continuaba con los cabeza gacha, y sin dejar de frotar mi palpitante polla.

Y continuó en su postura cerrada, hasta que pude contemplar como una pequeña lágrima suya iba a dar al suelo; luego de lo cual, levanta su conmocionada cabeza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas me dice:

Leni: ¡Li-Lincoln... No se si debo!. Además, ni siquiera veo la mordida!!.

Leni continuaba sumamente temerosa y bastante dubitativa, por lo que rápidamente empecé a arquearme de dolor, y a resoplar el aire de mis pulmones con velocidad e intermitencia; para tratar de convencerla, y evitar que se echase para atrás!!.

Una vez que volví a captar su atención, le dije de manera tajante y directa:

\- De seguro la inflamación no deja que se me vea la mordedura. ¡Anda Leni... Cuento contigo!. Introduce mi pene en tu boca y comienza a succionar el veneno!!.

En ese instante Leni se quedó como congelada, mientras observaba detenidamente mi abultada polla; y fue ahí cuando pude ver un extraño brillo surgiendo en sus enigmáticos ojos.

La polla me dolía y el cuerpo entero me picaba, y cuando pensé que no había manera de que Leni lo hiciera, quedé completamente asombrado y maravillado, tan pronto vi la manera en la que lentamente había comenzado a ponerse de rodillas hasta quedar en frente de mi inflamada polla!!.

¡Esto debían de ser un sueño!.

Después de un largo rato cargado de innumerables dudas y prejuicios, pude ver la forma en la que Leni había comenzado a acercar su delicada y brillante boca a mi ansioso y erecto pene. ¡Ohh, cielos!.

Poco a poco comencé a palpar su agitada respiración chocando contra mi extasiado y emocionado miembro; y tan pronto como sentí el contacto de sus finos labios sobre mi polla, mi cuerpo entero se estremecido con tal magnitud, que estuve a punto de caerme al suelo. ¡Oogghhh!.

¡La escena era simplemente maravillosa!.

El poder ver a Leni arrodillada justo en medio de mis piernas, con mi pene dentro de su boca, mientras hacia estremecer mi cuerpo ante cada una de sus temerosas pero frenéticas mamadas, ¡Era mucho para mí!.

Con cada chupada que Leni me daba, me hacía jadear y retorcer con auténtica pasión y goce!!.

\- ¡Oohhhh, Ooghhhhjjj!. ¡Mmmm, Mmmhh! ¡Mmgghhhhhh!!.

Después de unos gloriosos segundos cargados de constantes jadeos e intensas succiones, poco a poco Leni le fue agarrando el gusto a mi inflamada polla; a tal punto, que no se apartaba de esta ni siquiera cuando le costaba trabajo respirar.

¡Leni era fabulosa chupando!.

Siempre supe que ella tenía que ser buena para algo, aunque jamás pensé que fuese para esto.

En cada chupada que Leni me daba, podía sentir la forma en la que todos y cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo se alzaban con impaciencia, así como la manera en la que mi espeso y viscoso semen, se iba acumulando copiosamente en la punta de mi conmovida y candente polla.

En ese momento traté de aguantar el mayor tiempo posible, para lograr disfrutar al máximo de la suavidad y tersura presente en la inigualable boca de Leni; pero mi concentración se vino abajo, tan pronto experimenté la manera en la que esta empezó a serpentear su delgada y hábil lengua sobre la hinchada cabeza de mi conmovido falo.

Lograr palpar la calidez y suavidad de su traviesa lengua, sumado al hecho de que en ocasiones podía sentir los pequeños dientes de Leni rozando mi alterado pene, fue una sensación de lo más brutal y desgarradora, que me hizo estallar salvajemente!!.

\- ¡Aaaghhh, Aaghhhh... No pares Leni, no pares!. ¡Mmmm, Mmmhh... Aaghhhhjhm!.

Mientras me corría, no pude evitar sujetar a Leni por su reluciente y dorada cabellera, para lograr impedir que se apartase de mi lado.

Sentir la manera en la que los diversos chorros de mi espeso y caliente semen inundaban la preciosa boca de mi hermana mayor, me transportó a un nuevo universo cargado de innumerables y portentosas sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado; y que me resultarían difíciles de poder superar!!.

Con mis últimas fuerzas, saqué mi punzante miembro de su tibia y apasionada boca, solo para ver el modo en el que los últimos chorros de mi preciado y espeso néctar impactaban ferozmente sobre el rostro y el pecho de mi dulce hermanita. ¡Ohh... Cuanto placer!.

Al darse cuenta de lo que le había acabado de hacer, Leni pegó el grito en el cielo; y de manera casi instantánea me dice:

Leni: Ay, Linky... ¡¿Pero que me hiciste?!.

Ver los restos de mi semen escurriendose sobre el hermoso y delicado rostro de Leni, me hacia sentir realmente bien; pero sabía que no podía celebrar todavía, ya que aún tenía un último y más delicado paso por dar.

\- ¡Disculpa Leni!. No pude controlar los embates de mi cuerpo mientras empezaba a liberar el veneno.

Leni lucía algo molesta por haberme corrido en su boca y rostro, pero al percatarse de que lo peor había pasado, no tardó en comenzar a sonreír con alivio.

Leni: ¡Es verdad Linky!. Menos mal que expulsaste todo ese veneno de tu cuerpo. ¡De seguro ya pronto estarás mejor!.

Leni estaba realmente alegre y relajada, y aunque había conseguido con éxito correrme en su boca, ansiaba llegar mucho más lejos; por lo que no detuve mis tenaces intenciones.

\- ¡Tienes razón Leni!. ¡Tal parece que ya pasó lo peor!. Pero de igual manera hay que revisar la hoja con las indicaciones de Lana, para poder estar tranquilos.

Diciendo esas palabra, empiezo a leer con lentitud y gozo, el pequeño documento que previamente había falsificado para dicha ocasión!!.

\- Leni, acá dice que si se succiona el veneno a tiempo, el paciente no correrá ningún tipo de riesgo; y que para saber si la toxina no se extendió por todo el cuerpo, hay que revisar si no hay ninguna irritación en el pecho y la espalda del paciente.

De esta manera, le pedí el favor a Leni de que me ayudase a revisar mi espalda, para ver si presentaba alguna de estas patologías.

Sumamente confiada, Leni me sujeta de la camisa y empieza a levantarla; cuando de repente da un grito seco y ensordecedor, que resonó por toda la casa.

Leni: ¡¡Aaaaaaaayyyyy!!.

Poder palpar el innegable dolor y sufrimiento presente en el agónico grito de Leni, poco a poco volvió a generarme una fiera erección; la cual tuve que ocultar con extrema rapidez!!.

Estaba cerca de tener éxito, pero tenía que continuar fingiendo demencia, si es que quería llegar a ganarme la confianza de la linda y confiada Leni.

\- ¡Pe-Pero, Leni!. ¡¿Que es lo que pasa?!.

Leni: ¡No, no... No puede ser cierto!.

\- ¡¿Que es lo que ocurre?!. ¡¿Encontraste algo?!.

Leni: Linky... ¡Tienes un montón de puntitos rojos en toda la espalda!.

Las agitadas palabras de Leni llenaron mi pecho de infinita alegría, y todo porque eran señal de que mi candida y angelical hermana mayor, se había creído todas las patrañas que yacían escritas en ese falso artículo!!.

Menos mal que las gemelas me ayudaron previamente, dibujándome esos pequeños puntos por toda la espalda, porque de lo contrario habría sido sumamente complicado, el que Leni llegase a creer en alguna de mis palabras.

Al ver la gran cantidad de puntos presentes en mi espalda, Leni da un pequeño salto, y me dice de manera eufórica y desesperada:

Leni: Linky, Linky... ¡La succión del veneno no funcionó!. ¡¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?!.

Luego de verla tan asustada e intranquila, le pasé rápidamente la hoja y le dije:

\- ¡Toma la hoja Leni!. ¡Ahí debe decir que hacer en estos casos!.

Tan pronto como recibió la hoja, Leni la sujetó con absoluta cautela, y procedió a leerla de forma lenta y detallada!!.

Luego de un par de segundos, me fue muy fácil notar el modo en el que el relajado rostro de Leni, se iba transformando a medida que continuaba leyendo lo que estaba escrito en la hoja.

Al terminar de leer tan preciado documento, su rostro se descompuso automáticamente; y con la voz fina y bastante temblorosa me dice:

Leni: ¡Lincoln, Li-Lincoln!. En la hoja di-dice que si al paciente le salen puntos de irritación en la espalda, solo hay una solución posible; la cual debe ser implementada inmediatamente, antes de que el estado del paciente sea de carácter, ¡irreversible!.

Después de decir esas interesantes palabras, Leni guardó silencio, y pernaneció sentada en el borde de su cama, como mirando lejos.

En ese instante tenía más que claro lo que decía ese papel; aún así, le pregunté directamente que cual era la tan gloriosa solución, y al ver que no daba para hablar le quité la hoja para leerla.

Al tener la pequeña hoja en mis manos, comencé a leer en voz alta y al pie de la letra, lo que el artículo denominaba la única "cura posible" para esta clase de incidentes.

\- "En el caso de que la extracción del veneno no se realice a tiempo, la única forma de que el paciente logre liberar las hormonas y encimas necesarias para diluir el veneno existente en el torrente sanguíneo, es teniendo relaciones sexuales integrales con una persona del sexo opuesto".

Al escuchar lo que decía ese reconocido "artículo", Leni inmediatamente se tapó la cara. Estaba más que claro que esta singular situación se le había salido de las manos desde hace ya mucho tiempo!!.

Tratando de disimular la excitación que sentía en ese momento, miré a Leni con rostro de angustia y preocupación, y casi entre susurros le expresé:

\- ¡Leni, entiendo que estés asustada!. ¡Creeme... Yo también lo estoy!. ¡Pero a decir verdad, ahora mismo no existe otra salida!. Acá las únicas mujeres que están son Lily y tu; y por la velocidad con la que la toxina se ha estado propagado por todo mi cuerpo, no creo que tenga chances de buscar a alguien más.

En ese momento Leni se puso totalmente pálida, y solo se limitaba a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, mientras murmuraba y emitía varios sonidos imperceptibles!!.

Leni: ¡Mmfhhg, Mjjhgfgkm!.

Estaba cerca de concluir mi plan; pero para lograr hacerlo, tenía que continuar presionando a Leni hasta que decidiese ayudarme.

Al comprobar lo inquieta y desconsolada que se encontraba Leni, decidí que había llegado el momento de jugarme mi última carta; así que, colocándome frente a ella, y sujetándola firmemente de sus delgadas manos, le dije lentamente:

\- Leni, no te quiero presionar, pero... ¡Mi vida está en tus manos!.

Después de pronunciado esa frase, Leni se puso de todos los colores y estuvo a punto de desmayarse; pero al cabo de un rato, levantó sus enrojecidos ojos, y mirandome a los míos, me dice de manera seria y concisa:

Leni: Linky... ¡¿Estás seguro que esa es la única manera de poder curarte?!.

\- Leni... Si no fuese la única manera no te lo pediría, yo jamás me atrevería a forzarte a hacer algo que te hiciera sentir mal. ¡Tu sabes lo especial que eres para mi!.

Esa última frase tranquilizó el tembloroso cuerpo de Leni, y sirvió para que cambiase automáticamente de semblante; por lo que realizando un claro gesto de control, y apretando fuertemente mis manos, me dice enérgicamente:

Leni: ¡Tienes razón Linky!. ¡Yo soy la única mujer en esta casa!. Y mientras estén bajo mi cuidado, soy responsable por lo que les pase a ustedes dos. Así que... ¡Mantén la calma!. ¡Voy a hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para que estés bien!.

¡Las melodiosas palabra de Leni eran como un susurro para mi enajenado corazón!.

Percibir las aprobatorias palabras de Leni, era el estímulo que necesitaba para que mi afligida y trepidante polla, se pusiese increíblemente dura y desafiante.

En ese instante mi cuerpo entero estaba siendo atacado por una inusual ráfaga de emociones, que me tenían sumamente animado, y totalmente listo para lo que se viniese.

Estaba como delirando, y me sentía bastante exaltado y animado; y no era para menos, ya que después de mucho tiempo tenía la oportunidad de hacer mía a una de las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido en mi corta vida. ¡Que feliz me sentía!.

Tan pronto como escuché sus claras palabras de aceptación, y para evitar que se llegase a echar para atrás, extendí mis manos a toda velocidad, y me desnudé completamente!!.

Justo en el instante en el que Leni se percató de mi desnudez, pude ver como algo en su mirada cambió radicalmente; dando la sensación de que hubiese perdido algo más que la voluntad y las ganas de pelear.

En ese punto, y al estar completamente calmada y resignada, Leni se puso de pie, y estirando sus diminutas manos, empezó a desprenderse muy lentamente de su elegante y moderna ropa. ¡Ohh, vaya!.

Mientras Leni se desvestía como en cámara lenta, el único pensamiento que se repetía en mi cabeza era el de... ¡Definitivamente los ángeles si existen!.

Cuando por fin Leni se desprendió de su corto y sedoso vestido de color verde menta, mis ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas, en el instante en el que pude divisar su increíblemente erótica ropa interior.

Leni traía puesto una diminuta y realmente ceñida pantaleta de color blanco, la cual estaba adornada con unos vistosos encajes del mismo tono, en cada uno de sus extremos.

Y eso no era todo, ya que al tenerla frente a mi, podía apreciar con lujo de detalles el pequeño y delicado sostén del mismo color, el cual difícilmente cubría sus imponentes y redondeadas tetas.

¡Su cuerpo entero era un auténtico delicia para la vista!.

Al ver la ajustada ropa interior de Leni, podía darme cuenta de la manera como esta le marcaba con increíble facilidad, el impresionante bulto que esta tenía en medio de sus largas y fabulosas piernas; haciendo que mi polla comenzace a tambalear de un lado para el otro, como tratando de apaciguar la inmensa sofocación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Mi cuerpo entero permanecía calmado y en silencio, mientras disfrutaban de la inigualable silueta de la cual era dueña mi hermosa y dulce hermana mayor; y mientras me deleitaba observándola con detenimiento, Leni no daba para apartar sus redondos y asombrado ojos de mi desafiante y vigorosa polla!!.

Después de un rato plagado de un silencio ensordecedor, en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo; Leni levanta la cabeza con absoluta determinación, y sin dejar de admirar mi imponente falo, me susurra:

Leni: ¡Es verdad que el veneno te está haciendo efecto!. ¡Tu pene se ve mucho más hinchado que hace un rato!.

¡¿Si supiera la verdadera razón por la que estaba de esa manera?!.

Las inocentes palabras de Leni no tardaron en provocarme una feroz sacudida, que me tenía con el cuerpo extasiado y lleno de demasiada ansiedad e impaciencia. ¡Estaba en el límite de mi cordura!.

Leni era increíblemente bella, sexy, tierna y cariñosa; por lo que luego de lograr contemplar por unos segundos su majestuosa y excepcional figura con tan poca ropa, no podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo!!.

De un momento al otro, no pude evitar empezar a mirar a Leni con absoluto deseo, y tan pronto se percató de mi inusual mirada, Leni se cubrió sus partes con las manos, para que dejará de verla de esa manera.

Estábamos frente a frente, y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso; hasta que de repente, Leni se sube sobre la cama, y comienza a acomodarse sobre esta, como tratando de alejarse de mi.

Al verla tendida sobre la cama, mi cuerpo entero se electrificó y no pude continuar soportando los feroces impulsos que me agobiaban; por lo que estirándo rápidamente mis impacientes y frágiles manos, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, procedí a bajarle sus ceñidas y finas pantys de un solo tirón, hasta dejar su destacada y eminente intimidad completamente al descubierto.

¡Por Dios santo!. ¡Que mujer!.

El desnudo cuerpo de Leni era realmente fantástico y maravilloso, y rápidamente mis ojos se posaron sobre su atractivo y prodigioso coño; el cual estaba poblado por una fina capa de vellos de color dorado, que cubrían la totalidad de sus delicados y apretados labios vaginales!!.

Al observar su coño más de cerca, podía apreciar la manera en la que sus sonrosados labios vaginales demarcaban la imponente zanja que tenía entre las piernas, resaltando gratamente su fulgurante e inexplorada intimidad.

¡Uff... Leni estaba buenísima!.

En esa fracción de segundos no era capaz de coordinar ni el más mínimo de mis movimientos. El coño de Leni me estaba haciendo suspirar de absoluto deseo!!.

Al subir la mirada, pude contemplar las pequeñas, firmes y perfectamente redondeadas tetas de las cuales era dueña mi linda hermanita; por lo que rápidamente deslicé mis ansiosas manos para tratar de liberarlas de la ajustada prisión en la que se encontraban cautivas.

Tenía la respiración turbada y notoriamente entrecortada, pero ni eso me detuvo de continuar despojando a Leni de su sensual ropa interior.

No tardé en comenzar a estrujar y retorcer el pequeño sujetador que cubría los firmes montículos que tenía mi hermana por tetas; pero como no atinaba a descifrar la manera de quitárselos, la propia Leni tuvo que intervenir para deshacerse de esa prenda, aunque lo hizo sin siquiera mirarme a la cara. ¡Vaya chica!.

Luego de semanas de estar soñando despierto con la celestial silueta de mi espectacular hermana mayor; finalmente la tenía frente a mis ojos, completamente desnuda. ¡Estaba en el cielo!.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, y es que frente a mi tenía a una de las mujeres que más deseaba en este mundo; la cual estaba totalmente desnuda, y mucho más que dispuesta a satisfacer todas mis fantasías y anhelos. ¡Ooghhhj!!.

Bastó con ver a Leni desnuda para que mis piernas empezaran a temblar como gelatina.

Al estar acostada sobre la cama, podía apreciar cada centímetro de su extraordinario y exquisito cuerpo, desde sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, pasando por su minúscula cintura de avispa, hasta llegar a su sonrojado y coqueto rostro. ¡Todo en ella era hermoso!.

Llevado por la calentura del momento, dirigí mi boca hasta atrapar una de las perfectas tetas de Leni entre mis ensimismados labios; y comencé a saborearlas y succionarlas con desesperación, ahínco y afán.

Las sensacionales glándulas mamarias de Leni eran firmes, vistosas, paraditas y lo suficientemente provocativas y sensuales, como para desear devorarlas de un solo bocado.

Sus tetas estaban adornadas por un diminuto par de pezones de color rosado, que al igual que pasaba con las gemelas, contrastaban notablemente con el tono pálido de su suave piel.

Durante varios minutos estuve acariciándole ese sublime par de tetas, que tantas veces me sirvieron de inspiración para masturbarme; y lleno de exasperación y ansiedad, me las metí en la boca con prontitud!!.

Al palpar el modo con el que me deleitaba con sus apetecibles senos, Leni giró su linda cabeza y empezó a observarme con un claro y rotundo desconcierto; al percatarse de la manera en la que su pequeño hermanito estaba gozando con una situación que era de "vida o muerte".

Aunque luego de varios segundos cargados de feroces lamidas y suaves mordiscos, volvió a voltear la cara; permitiéndome degustar sus erguidos y suaves pezones, todo el tiempo que se me antojase. ¡Mmmmh!.

Estuve durante un largo rato deleitándome con la firmeza de sus tetas, y con la textura de sus pezones; hasta que detuve mis movimientos por completo, dispuesto a recorrer su apoteósico cuerpo con la mirada.

Extasiado por toda la belleza y gracia presente en cada una de las formidables curvas que tenía Leni, comencé a experimentar una violenta punzada en las bolas, que me indicaba con claridad lo absorto y sensible que tenía mi cuerpo.

¡Ya no podía aguantar más!. ¡Tenía que hacerla mía cuanto antes!.

Fue así como rápidamente empecé a subirme sobre la cama, para tratar de acomodarme a su lado lo antes posible; y mientras lo hacía, podía ver los gestos de miedo y angustia presentes en el transpirado rostro de Leni.

La polla me palpitaba con vehemencia, por lo que aprovechando que Leni no era capaz de mirarme a la cara, me deslicé en medio de sus esbeltas piernas, hasta quedar con la cabeza de mi pene apuntando justo en medio de su impactante y regordeta gruta.

¡No podía creer que esto estaba pasando!.

Al estar en posición, y percatarme de lo agitada y descompuesta que estaba Leni, comencé a acariciar su delicado cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, para ver si de esa manera podía hacer que se relajarse aunque fuese un poco.

Y mientras me deleitaba estimulando su erizada y descolorida piel, mi inquieta y acalorada hermana mayor continuaba sin ser capaz de sostenerme la mirada.

De seguro no quería ver la manera en la que su pequeño e inocente hermanito se iba a apoderar de su preciada y resguardada virginidad.

¡Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente estaba listo para hacerla mía!.

Segado por el deseo, bajé mi cabeza hasta su golosa e impetuosa entrepierna, y rápidamente le di un par de besos a sus hinchados y robustos labios vaginales, y metí mi lengua para palpar su sabor.

¡Ummmm... Cuanta delicia!.

Para mi sorpresa, Leni tenía el coño totalmente empapado; quizás a causa de la gran cantidad de caricias y estímulos a los que había estado sometido su esbelta figura.

Tan pronto Leni comenzó a sentir la manera en la que mi hábil lengua hurgaba en su encharcado interior, empezó a a retorcer sus caderas mientras dejaba escapar varios jadeos y gemidos de auténtico placer!!.

Leni: ¡Ohhh, Oohhhh!. ¡Mmmmh!. ¡Oogghhmm!.

Al darme cuenta de la forma en la que Leni había comenzado a entregarse al más puro y delirante goce, acomodé mi polla en medio de sus labios, y ejerciendo un poco de presión, empecé a introducirle la puntita en su interior.

\- ¡Mmmm, Mmmmhh!. ¡Aaghhhhh!.

Lentamente me dispuse a puntear el ardiente interior de Leni, sintiendo en cada una de mis fervientes y continuas embestidas, el modo en el que su coño había comenzado a presionar mi punzante y erguido pene, hasta hacerme alucinar de auténtica satisfacción y gusto.

Podía sentir con total gusto y placer, la forma en la que el robusto coño de Leni había empezado a emanar su incesante calor sobre mi vigoroso miembro, hasta hacerme gemir con absoluta intensidad y deliro.

\- ¡Ohhh, Oohhhhj, Ohhhh!. ¡Mmmmhhh!.

Lleno de locura e impaciencia, me dispuse a penetrar con todas mis fuerzas el cálido interior de Leni, y lo hice hasta que pude sentir como la punta de mi miembro impactó contra algo.

Leni: ¡Mmmm, Mmmmhh... Mmmmhhhh!.

Mis efervescentes bolas me impulsaban a seguir aumentando la incesante presión que mantenía realizando sobre tan fogosa y comprimida gruta; y lo continúe haciendo, hasta que finalmente comencé a sentir la manera en la que la última barrera que protegía su exaltado y tembloroso sexo, cedía ante mis continuos y feroces embates, permitiéndome adueñarme a cabalidad de su apretado e inexplorado interior. ¡Uff!.

¡Luego de un titánico esfuerzo, Leni era toda mía!.

Leni: ¡Ahhhhh, Aaaghhhh!. ¡Me duele, me duele!. ¡Aaaghhhhhh!.

Poco a poco fui notando la forma como mi hinchado capullo se iba abriendo paso lentamente entre sus jugosos labios vaginales; sintiendo siempre la humedad y el calor presente en su inexpugnado y frágil interior, a medida que me abría paso dentro de tan estrecha y humedecida cavidad. Y lo continué haciendo, hasta que logré introducirle media polla en su interior.

Al sentir como su última defensa había sido cruzada, Leni no tardó en retorcerse de dolor mientras gemía sin césar:

Leni: Li-Lincoln, ¡Me duele, me duele mi cosita!. ¡Sacamela, Sacamela yaaá!. ¡¡Aaagghhhhh!!. ¡¡Aaagghhhhjmm!!.

Al percibir las claras muestras de dolor emitidas por la linda boquita de Leni, contuve como pude las briosas embestidas que le estaba propinando a su aterciopelado y ajustado coño; con el firme propósito de que lentamente se fuese acostumbrando a su extraño invasor. Aunque eso sí... Sin sacar a mi animado pene de su palpitante interior!!.

Por suerte para ella, mi cuerpo aún era muy joven como para tener una polla en su máxima plenitud; por lo que tenía la longitud y el tamaño ideal para taladrar en su ajustado interior, sin causarle demasiadas molestias.

A pesar de ello, Leni no dejaba de batir sus provocativas caderas, mientras gemía fervorosamente con convicción y locura!!.

Leni: ¡Aahhh, Aaahhh... Mmmmhh!. ¡Aaahhhhh!. ¡Aagghhhm!.

Al cabo de un instante, comencé a retomar los portentosos embates que le había estado propinando a la sensible rajita de Leni; por lo que luego de varias ansiosas y furibundas estocadas, fui aumentando el ritmo gradualmente, hasta disponerme a taladrar su comprimido interior con desesperación y velocidad.

\- ¡Mmmm, Siii, Siii... Leni, Siiiiiií!.

Justo en el instante en el que mi agitada polla le entró por completo, solté un gran suspiro de placer; casi al tiempo en el que levantaba la mirada para comprobar, si Leni continuaba adolorida.

Al darme cuenta de que Leni estaba jadeando tenuemente, y con los ojos cerrados; volví a atrapar una de sus pequeñas tetas, completamente dispuesto a volver a palpar su inigualable textura, firmeza y sabor. ¡Oohhhh!.

La incesante mezcla de estímulos a los que había estado sometida, pronto comenzaron a generarle un surrealista placer, que instintivamente la llevó a comenzar a mover sus conmocionadas caderas al ritmo de mis embestidas, como tratando de pedir más!!.

Ahí fue cuando sentí que tenía luz verde para proseguir, por lo que rápidamente di inicio a un profundo y extasiante mete y saca, que no tardó en hacer enloquecer el acalorado cuerpo de Leni.

Leni: ¡Aaahhh, Aahhhh!. ¡Jaaaahhhhh!.

¡En ese instante me sentía en la gloria!. Por lo que no tardé en comenzar a morder sus sonrosados y desafiantes pezones, mientras iba subiendo el compás de mis violentas y abismales embestidas.

Me estaba follándo a Leni con todo lo que tenía. Estaba taladrando con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, su pequeña y encharcada endidura, hasta sentir como su coño se entregaba con desesperación a mi endurecida herramienta.

Leni: ¡De-Detente Lincoln!. ¡No, no... no sigas!. ¡Mmmm, Mmmhh!. ¡Me estás haciendo daño!. ¡Oohhhh, Oohhhh, Mmmmhh!. ¡Me duele, me duele mucho!. ¡¡Ooogghhhhm!!.

En ese punto me importaba poco las muestras de dolor emitidas por Leni, ya que en lo único en lo que pensaba era en saciar toda la lujuria y ganas que le tenía a esa fabulosa y acalorada zanja que tenía entre las piernas.

¡El cuerpo de Leni me estaba haciendo perder completamente la razón!.

Animado, comencé a introducir y sacar mi estimulado pene con una furia y velocidad realmente impensada, y lo hacía mientras besaba y apretada los puntiagudos pezones de sus esféricas e hipnotizantes tetas.

Y así continué durante un par de minutos, hasta que de un momento al otro, pude percibir la forma en la que tímidamente, Leni volvía a retomar los suaves movimientos de sus caderas; en un intento claro por tratar de adaptarlos al contorneo de las mías.

¡Leni se estaba entregando al deseo!.

Fue así como empecé a penetrar con extrema rapidez y gusto el lubricado coño de mi hermana, logrando notar la manera en la que salpicaba pequeñas gotas de flujo mientras la taladraba con locura.

Mientras descargaba toda mi lascividad y calentura a costa de la excepcional vagina de mi apetecible y servicial hermanita; aprovechaban para detener mis movimientos de manera abrupta, solo para ver la forma en la que Leni continuaba batiendo sus delgadas caderas bajo las mías, como tratando de mantener el ritmo de las estocadas que le estaba propinando.

¡Aunque no lo quería admitir, le estaban empezando a gustar las diversas cosas que le hacia a su cuerpo!.

Leni se estaba poniendo cada vez más agitada, efusiva y caliente, y había empezado a jadear muy fuertemente; y mientras lo hacia, aprovechó para estirar sus agitadas y empalidecidas manos, y procedió a enterrarme sus filosas uñas en mi espalda, haciéndome retorcer de infinito dolor.

\- ¡Ahhjjhh, Aahhhhh!. ¡Aaagghhhhmmm!.

Al sentir como el cuerpo entero de Leni había aceptado al mío, la sujeté con fortaleza y empecé un enérgico y realmente frenético mete y saca que la hizo delirar del gusto, y que por poco tumba la cama.

Leni: ¡Mmmm, Mmmmhh!. ¡¿Que me, que me estás haciendo?!. ¡Siento cosquillas en mi vientre!. ¡Aahhhhh, Aaaghhhhhh!.

Entre más la penetraba, más podía sentir la manera en la que su apretada vagina se aferraba a mi pene como tratando de evitar que se saliera de su interior.

En ese momento solo nos limitamos a mirarnos a los ojos mientras tratábamos de apaciguar la descomunal excitación que se había apoderado de nuestros jóvenes e inexpertos cuerpos.

Embelesado por nuestro fugaz momento de pasión, acerqué mi boca a la de Leni y sin dejar de mirarla a sus lindos y brillantes ojos, comencé a besarla con deslumbrante arrebato y fortaleza. Beso al que rápidamente fui correspondido, y que disfrutamos como si fuésemos la más vieja y compenetrada pareja de amantes de la historia.

Leni: ¡Mmmm, Mmmm... Oohhhh!.

¡Mi maravillado y tensado cuerpo ya no podía más!.

Los fuertes estímulos y corrientazos que me estaba haciendo sentir Leni, estaban a punto de volverme loco; y es que todo en ella me fascinaba, desde el olor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel, hasta el calor de sus entrañas. Haciendo que fuese casi imposible el evitar sentirme atraído hacia ella.

Leni gemía de placer, y se convulsionaba con enajenación y agonía, debido a la cercanía de su primer orgasmo; y por la forma en la que batía sus finas caderas, ¡¡Era uno realmente bueno!!.

Leni: ¡Aahhhhh, Aahhhmm... Mmmm, Mmmgg!. ¡¡Aaaghhhjjmmmm!!.

Luego de un enajenado rato cargado de caricias, arcadas y contundentes estocadas, escuchar los gemidos de mi demencial hermana, fue el detonante que me faltaba para llegar a mi límite.

Fue así como mis bolas se contrajeron y no pude continuar soportando los deliciosos impulsos que arremetían contra todo mi ser; por lo que respirando profundo, aceleré el compás de mis sacudidas, y exploté en el interior de mi hermana, llenando cada parte de su acalorada intimidad con mi viscoso y proverbial semen.

Lo había conseguido... ¡Me había convertido en uno solo con Leni!.

Tan pronto se percató de la forma en la que mi espeso néctar fluía en su sorprendido y rugoso interior, Leni comenzó a temblar con mucha más fuerza que en toda la noche; y abrazando mis caderas con sus piernas, y sobándome con ternura la cabeza, empezó a resoplar y a jadear descontroladamente, mientras decía:

Leni: ¡Continúa hermanito, continúa!. ¡Debemos estar seguros de que el veneno abandonará todo tu cuerpo!. ¡¡Aagghhhh!!. ¡¡Aaaaggghhjjjmm!!.

¡Jamás pensé que Leni pudiese llegar a ser tan ardiente e insaciable en la cama!.

En ese punto los dos estábamos gozando de un gran polvo y solo queríamos más y más; por lo que, haciendo a un lado todo el pudor que pudimos llegar a sentir, nos entregamos completamente al placer, compenetrando nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas en cada uno de los movimientos que realizábamos.

Luego de sentir como había sido exprimida hasta la última gota de mi calidad semilla, volví a besar a Leni por todo su cuello, su oreja y su boca; hasta que no pude más, y me desplomé encima de ella!!.

¡Me había corrido dentro de ella como nunca antes lo había hecho en la vida!.

Había sido un polvo sumamente ardiente, en el que llegué a sentir como se me iba la vida en cada una de mis profundas y electrificantes embestidas.

Sin lugar a dudas Leni había sido la elección perfecta, ya que me había permitido disfrutar al máximo de su inigualable figura, mientras conocía su lado más lascivo, ardiente y salvaje; la cual me será muy difícil de poder olvidar!!.

Después de eso no pudimos evitar quedarnos dormidos, mientras nos confortabamos el uno al otro entre suaves besos, tiernas miradas, y dulces caricias; hasta que nos despertaron los agudos llantos de Lily, quien se acababa de despertar de la extensa siesta que había estado tomando.

Nos levantamos agotados pero contentos; y luego de cambiarnos y de atender a Lily, volvimos a su cuarto, en donde nos besamos y acurrucamos en su cama, hasta que volvimos a quedarnos dormidos.

¡Esa noche proverbial nos unimos como hermanos, pero aún más como amantes!.


	3. EL PLACER DE LO PROHIBIDO

Luego del efusivo y apasionado encuentro que había sostenido junto a la dulce e inocente Leni, nuestra armoniosa relación cambió drástica y significativamente!!.

Y es que a pesar de lo bien que la habíamos pasado juntos, resultaba más que evidente que Leni sentía algo de culpa y vergüenza por el inesperado rumbo que había tomado nuestro inocente y fraternal vínculo; al punto, que se mantuvo evitándome durante varios días, para no hablar de lo sucedido.

A pesar de lo alterada, confusa e intranquila que se veía Leni, tenía más que claro que nuestra relación había cruzado un umbral sin retorno, que tarde o temprano nos volvería a juntar por el apasionado camino de la lujuria y el deseo!!.

De esa manera, decidí que lo más prudente y sensato por el momento, sería darle todo el tiempo y espacio que necesitase, para que fuese asimilando todas las vibrantes y estimulantes cosas que había estado experimentado; hasta que volviese a sentirse a gusto con mi compañía.

A fin de cuentas, estaba más que seguro de luego de ese día, ¡Nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas permanecerán unidas eternamente!.

Después de haber disfrutando de la inigualable compañía de la hermosa y sensual Leni, los días en la casa Loud comenzaron a pasar con relativa calma y tranquilidad; y fue en ese lapso de tiempo en el que mi mente se empezó a enfocar irremediablemente en tratar de establecer con cual de mis hermanas tendría mayores posibilidades de poder estar.

¡Era cuestión de tiempo para que lograse fijar mi siguiente objetivo!.

Cierto día, mientras me encontraba jugando video juegos en la casa de Clyde, comencé a experimentar una fuerte sensación de migraña, que me tenía absolutamente exaltado; y que amenazaba con hacerme estallar la cabeza por tanto dolor!!.

En ese instante, el incesante suplicio producto de tantas horas de televisión, me hacía sentir realmente mal; por lo que rápidamente le pedí a Clyde que me diese algo que me ayudase a calmar el inmenso malestar que en ese instante me aquejaba!!.

Fue así como me dispuse a acompañar a Clyde hasta el cuarto de sus padres, ya que en ese lugar era en donde se encontraba el botiquín familiar; el cual, para mi sorpresa, estaba completamente lleno con toda clase de pastillas y medicamentos. ¡Cielos!.

Estaba más que claro que los padres de Clyde eran algo paranoicos, y hasta un poco hipocondríacos; ya que tenían diversas clases de cajas y recipientes, totalmente llenos con pastillas de todas las formas, tamaños y colores posibles!!.

Al preguntarle a Clyde sobre porque tenían tantas pastillas en el botiquín, este comenzó a señalar uno a uno los diversos recipientes, indicándome para que servía el contenido de cada uno; y aunque tenían gran variedad de medicamentos que no tenía ni idea de para que se usaban, mi cuerpo entero se estremeció tan pronto señaló el frasco que contenía las "pastillas para dormir".

Lleno de incertidumbre, no tardé en preguntarle a Clyde sobre esas pastillas en particular, a lo que automáticamente me respondió que eran una medicación especial que el doctor les había formulado a sus padres, para que pudiesen sobrellevar la continúa dificultad que tenían para conciliar el sueño; ya que según el, media pastilla era más que suficiente para lograr noquearlos y hacerlos dormir durante varias horas.

Escuchar tan interesantes y estimulantes palabras, no tardaron en provocarme un intenso cosquilleo en las bolas, seguido de fuertes y continuos corrientazos por todo el cuerpo; que me estaban haciendo sentir sumamente alterado e intranquilo.

¡Esas pastillas tenían que ser mías!.

En ese momento estaba más que seguro de que esas diminutas pastillas bancas, me serían muy útiles en mi propósito de tratar de hacer mías al resto de mis hermanas; por lo que decidí tomar prestadas solo un par de ellas, para que nadie se diese cuenta.

¡Ahora la cuestión era saber con cual de mis hermanas debía utilizarlas!.

Esa noche en particular no pude cerrar ni un sólo ojo, pensando en las diversas cosas que podría llegar a hacer con tan pequeñas y relucientes pastillas; ya que con esa nueva "ayuda", podía hacer mía a la chica Loud que quisiese!!.

La primera chica en quien pensé fue en Lori, ya que no solo era la mayor de entre todas mis hermanas; sino que era de lejos la más hermosa, imponente y sexy de toda la casa. Convirtiéndola en una elección, ¡Mucho más que perfecta!.

El simple hecho de considerar a Lori para tan arriesgado y excitante fin, automáticamente me empezó a generar una destacada y dolorosa erección, que no sólo me mantenía con la respiración turbada y entrecortada; sino que me impedía moverme libremente sin experimentar algún tipo de comezón o de dolor. ¡Uughhhmm!.

Emocionado ante la vistosa posibilidad que tenía delante mío, permanecí durante un largo rato, tratando de imaginarme las diversas e inigualables cosas que me encantaría hacerle a Lori, si llegase a tener la más mínima oportunidad de estar con ella.

Pero luego de meditarlo con mucha más calma y detenimiento, entendí que para lograr disfrutar al máximo de una mujer tan ardiente, sensual y provocativa como lo era mi atractiva hermana mayor, tendría que hacerlo cuando ella estuviese despierta; ya que de lo contrario, sería un auténtico desperdicio.

Lori era muy hermosa y estaba demasiado buena; por lo que si algún día lograba hacerla mía, lo mínimo que quería era que me demostrase en la cama lo maravillosa, lasciva y candente que podía llegar a ser!!.

Dada la enorme ansiedad e impaciencia que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, decidí que lo mejor sería tratar de descansar; para ver si de esa forma lograba aclarar mis pensamientos, así como encontrar la mejor respuesta a los diversos interrogantes que en ese instante me afligían!!.

Al día siguiente, mientras navegaba en la red tratando de despejar la mente, me topé con un par de videos de lo más sugestivos e interesantes; los cuales aumentaron el intenso grado de excitación y calentura, que hasta ese momento estaba experimentando en mi triste y acongojado cuerpo.

Me sentía de lo más extasiado y cautivado observando con absoluta calma y detenimiento cada uno de esos alucinantes y explícitos videos que aparecían en la pantalla, cuando de repente entra en escena una mujer de lo más candente, voluptuosa y sexy; la cual, para mi sorpresa, era el vivo retrato de mi dedicada y cariñosa madre.

¡Wow, que increíble e inesperada coincidencia!.

Tan pronto la vi, mi cuerpo entero se estremeció, y mis bolas empezaron a revolotear con increíble fortaleza e intensidad.

Y es que contemplar a tan hermosa y provocativa mujer, mientras esta se desvestía con enorme sensualidad y exagerada lentitud; en lugar de espantarme, me empezó a generar toda clase de ideas y pensamientos, los cuales jamás pensé que se me llegarían a cruzar por la cabeza!!.

Luego de contemplar con total detalle cada uno de los lascivos y atrevidos movimientos que realizaba la protagonista sobre la endurecida polla de su musculoso y sonriente compañero; no pude evitar llevarme la mano al pantalón, para dar inicio a una furibunda y electrificante sesión masturbatoria, que me tenía con las piernas temblorosas, y la piel completamente sonrojada y erizada.

A pesar de que nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de tener sexo con mi propia madre, ver tan impactante y lascivo video fue suficiente para nublar mi juicio, y empezar a provocarme toda clase de pensamientos lujuriosos y retorcidos; los cuales, me moría de ganas por poner en práctica!!.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, no veía a Rita como mi madre, sino como una mujer de lo más ardiente, impetuosa y apasionada; la cual me moría de ganas de hacer mía!!.

Fue así que luego de observar ese suntuoso e impactante video, y de correrme salvajemente pensando en las prominentes y resaltadas curvas de mi provocativa y fervorosa madre; que empecé a pensar muy seriamente en que se sentiría tener intimidad con una mujer con tanta experiencia, pasión y brío.

Y es que el hecho de que tuviese 11 hijos solo podía significar una cosa... ¡A Rita le encantaba el sexo, y de seguro era muy buena en ello!.

¡Estaba decidido!. Haría todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance para tratar de tener intimidad con mi madre.

Una vez que tuve claro con quien quería utilizar las pastillas, tan solo tenía que encontrar la mejor manera para poder hacerlo; ya que si fallaba, ¡La vida como la conocía, de seguro llegaría a su fin!.

En ese punto, sabía que lo más lógico sería dárselas a mis padres para dejarlos fuera de combate, y que de ese modo estuviesen completamente a mi merced.

¡Aunque eso era lo que menos me preocupaba!.

En ese instante el único inconveniente que tenía en el horizonte, era el hecho de que desde hace poco, a mis padres se les había dado por encerrarse en su alcoba al momento de dormir; y lo hacían no solo para poder tener algo de privacidad, sino para lograr descansar tranquilamente sin que alguno de nosotros les interrumpiese el sueño a mitad de la noche!!.

Con la mente puesta en dicho inconveniente, me levanté muy temprano, y aprovechando que era sábado, y que mi mamá estaba sumergida en su incesante rutina matutina; tomé su llavero sin que se diese cuenta, y salí corriendo hacia la ferretería, a sacar una copia de la llave de su alcoba.

En ese momento empecé a sentir un enorme nudo en el estómago, de tan solo pensar que mi madre descubriese que había tomado sus llaves sin su consentimiento, ya que no tendría una respuesta clara para esa pregunta; pero por suerte todo salió excelentemente, ya que regresé a casa sin despertar sospecha alguna, y con tiempo suficiente para poder desayunar!!.

Con la llave en mi poder, tan solo tenía que esperar, para lograr poner en práctica mi atrevido y osado plan!!.

Luego de un día realmente largo, en el que tuve que masturbarme en repetidas ocasiones para poder sobrellevar tanta ansiedad e impaciencia; finalmente llegó la noche.

Sabia que la hora de la cena sería el momento ideal para darles la pastilla a mis padres, por lo que anticipándome a dicho suceso, llegué antes a la cocina, y le dije a mi padre que esa noche le ayudaría con la comida.

Fue así que mientras el servía la cena, aproveché la oportunidad para sacar de mi bolsillo una pequeña bolsa con las dos pastillas previamente molidas; las cuales apliqué con mucha cautela en los respectivos vasos de mis progenitores, para poder estar seguro de que en verdad se las tomaron.

A pesar de las diversas miradas de extrañeza provenientes de la mayoría de mis hermanas mientras continuaba ayunando en la mesa, nadie sospechó nada. Fue así que dió inicio una de las cenas más excitantes e intranquilas que jamás hubiese podido disfrutar!!.

Al cabo de un rato, pude comprobar con admiración y deseo, la manera en la que mis padres se tomaban felizmente toda la limonada, sin notar nada raro en su aroma y sabor.

¡Las cartas estaba echadas!. ¡Solo era cuestión de esperar!.

Ese sábado en particular, justo después de cenar, Lori se fue con su novio Bobby a dar un paseo; mientras que el resto de mis hermanas se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, y lo único que tenía que hacer era aguardar a que las pastillas hicieran efecto!!.

A eso de las 10:30 pm, me dirigí con nerviosismo y extremo cuidado hacia la sala; y tan pronto llegué, me pude dar cuenta de como la casa permanecía totalmente vacía, y en completo silencio.

¡Tenía luz verde para proseguir!.

Tan pronto estuve en frente de la alcoba de mis padres, toqué en un par de ocasiones, y pegué el oído a la puerta para comprobar si escuchaba algún tipo de ruido; pero al no sentir absolutamente nada, extendí mis delgadas y temblorosas manos, y procedí a abrir la puerta con extremo cuidado.

En ese instante podía sentir cada uno de los acelerados y firmes latidos de mi extenuado y frágil corazón; pero a pesar de lo inquieto e intranquilo que me sentía, no detuve ninguno de mis consternados movimientos hasta girar completamente la cerradura.

Una vez que logré entre abrir la puerta, pude darme cuenta del modo tan relajado y profundo en el que dormían mis padres.

Con el panorama aparentemente a mi favor, entré lentamente a la habitación, y tras cerrar la puerta con seguro; permanecí durante un par de segundos observando fijamente a ambos, para ver si se movían aunque fuese un poco.

Después de comprobar lo estáticos que se encontraban, me dispuse a contemplar con mayor detalle la inigualable silueta de mi bella y voluptuosa madre; la cual, estaba tan solo cubierta por una fina y delgada bata blanca, que era tan corta, que no le llegaba ni a las rodillas.

Parecía que todo estaba dado para que hiciera de las mías; pero justo antes de animarme a proceder, estiré uno de mis delgados y agitados brazos, y empecé a jalar muy suavemente uno de sus delicados y blancos pies, para comprobar que tan dormida estaba.

Después de todo, ¡Tenía que estar completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer!.

Mientras tiraba con cautela de uno de sus pies, el cuerpo de mi madre no se movió ni un solo milímetro, y aunque eso debería de ponerme dichoso; por un instante me asusté, al pensar que quizás las pastillas le habían provocado algún tipo de ataque que la mantenía en ese estado tan profundo.

Lleno de temor, me puse rápidamente a su lado para tratar de tomarle el pulso; pero al comprobar la forma en la que su prominente y abultado pecho subían bajaba con innegable convicción y sensualidad, dejé de preocuparme, y empecé a reparar su asombrosa figura con innegable lujuria y deseo!!.

Desde mi posición podía ver como subían y bajaban sus abultados y excepcionales senos; los cuales, al estar cubiertos por una fina capa de tela, dejaban apreciar sus sublimes pezones en toda su magnitud. ¡Oooghhmm!.

A medida que continuaba contemplando las sorprendentes glándulas mamarias de Rita, mi polla se hacía cada vez más grande y erguida; al punto que había empezado a molestarme dentro de mi ropa interior.

Mientras apreciaba la manera en la que la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, se reflejaba con efusividad sobre la deslumbrante y pálida piel de mi ardiente y provocativa madre; llevé una mano a mi pantalón, e instintivamente empecé a acariciarme la polla por encima de la pijama, para tratar de aplacar la increíble calentura a la que estaba siendo sometido.

Nunca me había fijado en el rostro de mi madre, pero al tenerla tan cerca pude darme cuenta de lo atractivo y delicado que este se veía; sobre todo mientras dormía plácidamente.

Rita era muy hermosa y sensual, y estaba bajo mi completa merced!!.

Llevado por la excitación, empecé a subir muy suavemente la pequeña bata que cubría su curvilínea y tersa figura; y lo hice hasta posarla sobre su ombligo, dejando ante mi vista una coqueta y realmente ajustada pantaleta blanca, que resaltaba generosamente los abultados atributos de mi madre. ¡Oohhh, cielos!.

Con su imponente pantaleta totalmente expuesta, no pude aguantar más los continuos corrientazos que recorrían con libertad por todo mi cuerpo; por lo que sin siquiera pensar, me bajé el pantalón, hasta quedar con mi vibrante polla completamente expuesta.

Mientras contemplaba extasiado la maravillosa silueta de mi madre, no pude evitar acercar mi cabeza hacia su abultada entrepierna; y una vez ahí, empecé a palpar y disfrutar de su suave y delirante olor.

El coño de Rita no solo lucía imponente, sino que emanaba una fragancia de lo más refrescante y cautivadora, que me tenía con el pulso acelerado, y las bolas completamente inflamadas.

¡Ya no podía más!. ¡Tenía que actuar rápido!.

Cautivado por tan soberbia figura, recorrí una última vez todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su lindo rostro, y al comprobar que seguía dormida, me acomodé a un lado suyo, y estirando una de mis agitadas manos, comencé a acariciar sus prominentes muslos en sentido ascendente, disfrutando de toda su suavidad, firmeza y textura en el proceso!!.

A medida que deslizaba mis inquietos dedos por la cara interna de sus formidables muslos, podía notar como de a poco, el cuerpo de Rita había empezado a sacudirse levemente, por culpa de mis certeros y tenaces movimientos.

Estaba completamente cautivado, y entre más me acercaba al frondoso sexo de mi madre, mayor era la intranquilidad y el nerviosismo que sentía!!.

Sabía que estaba haciendo algo muy arriesgado; pero el olor de su cuerpo y la calidez de sus piernas me tenían sumergido en un inigualable frenesí de demencia y pasión, que me tenían con la mente embelesada y más eufórico que de costumbre.

En ese instante, ¡Mi polla era la absoluta dueña de toda mi voluntad!.

Al llegar a su entrepierna, no aguanté más las ganas, y empecé a desplazar la delicada yema de mis dedos, por todo lo largo del pequeño canalillo que se le marcaba con sutileza justo en medio de su voluminoso y desafiante coño.

¡Ohh!. ¡Que grandiosa sensación!.

Tan pronto deslicé mis traviesos dedos justo en medio de los hinchados pliegues vaginales de mi madre, pude ver como esta dio inicio a un sutil pero contundente contorneo de caderas; casi al tiempo en que liberaba un par de tímidos pero excitantes jadeos de satisfacción, que me tenían con la polla tambaleando de un lado al otro.

Rita: ¡Mmmm, Mmmm!. ¡Mmmmmh!.

Poco a poco las suaves caricias que ejercía sobre la rajita de Rita, empezaron a agitarla y no tardaron en humedecer su vistosa y elegante pantaleta blanca. Entre más le estimulaba el coño, mayor eran los flujos que liberaba de su imponente entrepierna!!.

Al comprobar el destacado estado de agitación y calentura presente en el cuerpo de mi madre, y al ver la manera en la que su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada y entrecortada, dejé de acariciar su rajita.

Fue así que tomando su ajustada pantaleta por ambos extremos, me dispuse a retirarsela lentamente; mientras veía atónito y con profunda admiración, el modo en el que emergían sus formidables y peludos labios.

Rita era dueña de una delirante y voluminosa vagina, la cual estaba poblada por una frondosa mata de sensuales vellos rubios, que contrastaban sutilmente con el delicado tono rosa presente en sus carnosos pliegues vaginales. ¡Uff, que imponente mujer!.

Mientras admiraba su firme y gloriosa vagina, dirigí mi mirada hacia su bello y seductor rostro, para ver si brindaba la más mínima señal de despertarse; pero al observarla con extrema cautela, pude comprobar como continuaba algo agitada, pero con los ojos cerrados.

¡Había llegado el momento que tanto estuve esperando!.

Luego de acomodarme con extrema rapidez entre sus prominentes y gruesas piernas, empecé a separar con mucha habilidad y extremo cuidado, los dorados vellos que cubrían su sofocante y olorosa gruta; y al hacerlo, finalmente pude notar lo abultados y firmes que eran sus labios vaginales.

Al acariciar directamente sus gruesos y encharcados labios vaginales, podía sentir toda la humedad y extrema calidez que emanaba de su tembloroso interior; Rita cada vez estaba más sudada y perturbada, por lo que no tardó en empezar a gemir con desesperación y agonía:

Rita: ¡Ohhh, Oohhh... Mmmm, Mmmmhh!. ¡Uhmmmmm!.

A medida que recorría los candentes y sonrosados pliegues vaginales de mi madre, aproveché su total pasividad y cooperación para deslizar uno de mis escuálidos dedos en su prominente zanja; para sentir toda su tersura, furor y viscosidad, a medida que me iba apoderando de su dilatado interior.

Como era de esperarse, no me costó nada de trabajo introducir uní de mis dedos dentro de su sensible concha; es más, al comprobar lo fácil que le había entrado, le introduje rápidamente un segundo dedo para continuar palpando toda su increíble elasticidad y forma.

Cegado por la lujuria, empecé a penetrar cada vez más rápido el perturbado interior de mi madre, notando con extrema rapidez el sonido que producían mis dedos cada vez que se adentraban en tan placentera y acalorada cavidad.

Casi al tiempo en que mis dedos taladraban el chapoteante coño de Rita, saqué mi lengua y me dispuse a degustar directamente del apoteosico néctar que emanaba con recelo de entre sus fulgurantes labios.

El coño de Rita estaba tan mojado que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, me resultaba casi imposible el contener los diversos hilos de flujo que escapaban de la comisura de sus labios.

Mientras hacia desaparecer una y otra vez mis dedos dentro de sus robustos labios, posé mi mirada sobre el pequeño y resplandeciente botoncito que se alzaba con recelo en la unión superior de sus pliegues vaginales; y sin perder ni un solo segundo, empecé a envolverlo con mi rugosa y serpenteante lengua, hasta hacerla alucinar y retorcerse con impaciencia y locura.

Rita: ¡Mmmm, Mmmm!. ¡Oohhh... Uhmm!.

Poco a poco Rita empezó a batir sus ardientes excepcionales caderas al ritmo de los veloces lametazos que le propinaba a su estresado clítoris; y entre más rápido lo hacía, mayor era el descontrol que tenía en su irritado cuerpo.

Mi madre estaba completamente encharcada y al mirar su rostro, pude notar como de a poco había empezado a esbozar una excitante sonrisa llena de lujuria y deseo, que me provocó una feroz punzada en la polla!!.

Fue así que sin dejar de estimular su inquieto coño, empecé a subir lentamente con mi lengua, recorriendo con sutileza todo su abdomen, así como como su sensual ombligo; hasta quedar a las puertas de sus voluminosas y erguidas tetas.

Al estar tan cerca, me resultaba realmente fácil poder contemplar la manera en la que los delgados pezones de Rita, se marcaban con tenacidad sobre la fina bata que aún cubría su cuerpo.

Ensimismado ante tan apoteosica belleza, sujeté la bata que permanecía atrancada junto a las vistosas tetas de mi madre; y con mucha precisión, fuerza y extremo cuidado, continúe subiéndosela lentamente, hasta que finalmente logré despojarla de tan pequeña y suave prenda.

¡Después de un gran esfuerzo... Rita estaba totalmente desnuda!.

Tan pronto sus apoteósicos par de senos quedaron al descubierto, pude contemplar con inigualable entusiasmo, el modo en el que sus erguidos y puntiagudos pezones se alzaban hacia el cielo.

Rita tenía unas espléndidas y colosales tetas, las cuales eran un auténtico deleite para los sentidos.

En ese momento no cabía de la dicha, ya que después de mucho tiempo, volvía a tener frente a mis ojos el inigualable busto de mi madre; ese mismo que me dió tanta satisfacción y tranquilidad cuando era un bebe!!.

Conmovido ante su extraordinaria belleza, no tardé en llevar mi mano hacia una de sus tetas, para empezar a estrujarla, y disfrutar de su forma y firmeza; pero era tan grande, que ni siquiera lograba abarcar toda su superficie con mi pequeña mano.

El pecho de mamá no sólo era enorme, sino que también lucía bastante paradito y erguido, muy a pesar de haber tenido tantos hijos.

Las duras, blancas y realmente compactas tetas de mamá, estaban adornadas por un par de finos y puntiagudos piquitos, bastante erguidos y sonrosados; los cuales, le daban un toque de elegancia y majestuosidad a su colosal figura.

¡Jamás hubiese imaginado lo buena que estaba Rita!. ¡Uughhhm!.

Con las piernas temblorosas y mi cuerpo consternado, acerqué mi boca a una de los senos de mamá, hasta apresar con mis labios su ardiente y firme pezón. ¡Mmmm... Que inigualable sabor!.

Bastaron un par de entusiasmadas chupadas, para que mi cuerpo entero se trasportase nuevamente hasta mi animada niñez, y recordase lo feliz que me hacía apretar y succionar las seductoras tetas de mi madre.

Entre más le devoraba y estrujaba el pecho, mayor era la agitación y el descontrol presente en el alterado cuerpo de mi intranquila madre; y es que en ese punto estaba tan frenética, exaltada y electrizada, que de seguro estaba cerca de llegar a su primer orgasmo.

Rita: ¡Oohhh, Ooojjhhh!. ¡Mmmm, Mmmmmhh!. ¡Ooggjjjhhhmm!.

Con un feroz e incontrolable cosquilleo recorriendo con total libertad desde mi nuca hasta mis emotivas y palpitantes bolas; me aparté rápidamente de mi madre, y empecé a acomodarme en medio de sus gruesas y surrealistas piernas.

Lleno de deleite y de una mágica y monumental excitación, sujeté con firmeza mi enrojecido y tieso pene; y empecé a restregarsela con mucha lentitud por todo lo largo de sus lubricados y carnosos labios, una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que poco a poco se fue perdiendo en sí interior. ¡Uhmmm!.

Mientras restregaba mi endurecido falo por la fogosa y aceitada raja de mi madre, podía notar la manera en la que su trastornado pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su turbada y agitada respiración.

Con una inigualable comezón extendiéndose por todo mi interior, acomodé rápidamente mi cuerpo en medio de sus piernas, y sujetando a Rita por los hombros, se la enterré de una firme y profunda estocada que nos hizo suspirar a ambos!!.

Tan pronto mi polla se perdió justo en medio del consternado y humedecido coño de mi madre, mi cuerpo entero se acalambró, mi respiración se aceleró, y no pude mantener los ojos abiertos.

El interior de Rita se sentía extremadamente cálido y placentero, y a pesar de la enorme facilidad con la que mi polla se abría paso dentro de su aterciopelado y emotivo coño.

Podía sentir el modo en el que sus paredes vaginales envolvía con pasión, lujuria y tenacidad mi punzante y activo miembro, brindándome la energía y los estímulos que necesitaba para continuar taladrado su electrizante y tersa gruta. ¡Ooogghhhmm!.

Fue así que con la polla entumecida, el cuerpo transpirado y las bolas completamente efervescentes, di inicio a un frenético y demencial vaivén de caderas, que me hizo sollozar y estremecer con destacada briosidad e intermitencia.

\- ¡Oohhh, Ohhhh!. ¡Mmmm, Mmmhh!. ¡Nghhhh!.

En ese instante parecía que mis ansiosas caderas hubiesen cobrado vida propia, ya que se movían cada vez más y más rápido; mientras taladraban la ensanchada y placentera gruta de mi complaciente madre.

Mientras saciaba la inmensa lujuria, pasión y erotismo que prevalecía en mi inquieto e intranquilo interior; llevé mi boca nuevamente hasta sus vibrantes y transpiradas tetas, y me dispuse a regocijarme plenamente con su cautivante redondez y su embriagante sabor.

A medida que continuaba chupándole las tetas, fui acelerando el ritmo de mis enérgicas embestidas, hasta sentir el sensual sonido que producían mis bolas cada vez que impactaban contra el sofocante sexo de mi jadeante progenitora!!.

Poco a poco fui subiendo la intensidad de mis besos y la velocidad de mis estocadas, deleitándome con el calor de su figura y el envolvente aroma de su piel, hasta llegar a su frágil y esbelto cuello; el cual recorrí con gran júbilo y destacada lentitud, sintiendo un portentoso cosquilleo en las bolas que anunciaba la proximidad de mi inevitable corrida!!.

¡El espacioso y reconfortante coño de mi madre era demasiado para mi!. ¡Ufff!.

Levando por la excitación, levanté la mirada hasta posarla sobre el provocativo y sonriente rostro de Rita, y al verla tan ensimismada y entregada, no tardé en acelerar la velocidad de mis extenuados y profundos movimientos; hasta sentir la manera en la que sus enormes y redondeadas tetas se bamboleaban descontroladamente de un lado para el otro.

A pesar del feroz y vertiginoso ritmo al que tenía sometido el espacioso, placentero y extremadamente lubricado interior de mamá; está no daba ni una sola señal de querer despertar, por lo que continúe arremetiendo contra su adictiva gruta, hasta casi sacudir completamente la cama.

Me sentía extasiado y maravillado con las indescriptibles sensaciones que lograba experimentar con la esponjosa y sonrosada vagina de Rita; al punto que solo podía pensar en correrme en su terso y delicado interior.

Fue así que luego de un incesante y acelerado rato cargado de violentas sacudidas, y profundos choques de cadera, que mi cuerpo no pudo seguir soportando el continuo hormigueo que recorría apasionadamente a través de mis bolas; por lo que sujetando a Rita de sus pálidas y vistosas tetas, empecé a liberar diversos y angustiantes chorros de mi espesa lefa, dentro de la misma abertura por donde había llegado al mundo un par de años atrás.

¡Uhmm!. ¡Que inigualable sensación!.

Luego de sacudirme con desesperación y demencia dentro del deslumbrante coño de Rita, levanté la mirada y me quedé viendo su hermoso rostro; mientras las últimas gotas de mi semen se adentraban en su interior.

No podía creer lo lejos que había llegado, pero a decir verdad, ¡No me arrepentía de nada!.

Segado por la lujuria del momento, y con mi polla replegandose poco a poco, no pude evitar acercar mi sudado rostro al de mi madre; y al tenerla tan cerca, empecé a experimentar unas intensas e irremediables ganas de besar sus finos y relucientes labios.

Por lo que rápidamente acerqué mi boca a la suya y me dispuse a disfrutar de todo su sabor, dulzura y sensualidad. A fin de cuentas, ¡Nadie más lo sabría!.

Así permanecí durante un par de minutos, intercambiando saliva con Rita, mientras manoseaba y estrujaba sus impactantes y satinadas tetas, y el contorno de su culo.

En ese momento, todo mi mundo era, ¡Absoluta felicidad!.

Luego de llenar su humedecido interior con mi tórrida y viscosa leche, pude sentir como mi estresado y magullado miembro volvía a erguirse con convicción y ganas. ¡Rita estaba muy buena, y tenía ganas de más!.

A pesar de lo agotadora, deliciosa y placentera que había sido mi reciente corrida, no era capaz de apartarme de su lado.

Rita me tenía seducido con la calidez de su cuerpo y la lascividad de sus curvas; de manera que, levantándome con enorme agilidad, empecé a girar la voluptuosa figura de mi madre, hasta dejarla de medio lado.

Una vez que la tuve en posición, me ubiqué rápidamente detrás de ella, y colocando una mano en sus formidables y ensanchadas caderas, dirigí mi vigorosa y hambrienta polla hacia su sobresaliente y duro trasero para tratar de adentrarme en su interior cuanto antes!!.

Mientras mi frágil y agotado pene disfrutaba de la exquisitez y firmeza de las prodigiosas y duras nalgas de Rita; aproveché para masturbarme usando su enorme e inquieto culo, apretando sus cachetes contra mi polla, para luego frotarla y hacerla desaparecer una y otra vez dentro de su ardiente y acogedor interior. ¡Uff!. ¡Cuanto placer!.

Su trasero se sentía realmente rico y placentero, por lo que continúe deslizando mi duro mástil por todo lo largo de sus nalgas; y cuando mi excitación llegó a tope, empecé a puntear su cerrado asterisco, para poder adentrarme con prontitud y lograr disfrutar de todo su interior.

¡El trasero de Rita era realmente inigualable!.

Sus nalgas eran tan grandes, redondeadas y firmes, que pese a todos mis esfuerzos, mi pequeña y delgada polla no era capaz de adueñarse del enorme, duro y apretado trasero de mi jadeante madre; por lo que luego de un largo rato cargado de mucha zozobra, interminable esfuerzo y extenuantes movimientos de cadera, decidí desistir de mis intentos y dejar su culo tranquilo.

El enorme trasero de mi madre había sido mucho para mi, pero solo era cuestión de esperar; ya que estaba seguro de que algún día, ¡Lograría hacerlo mío!.

De esa manera, y con mi respiración totalmente descontrolada, sujeté rápidamente mi punzante y palpitante miembro, y acomodandolo con extrema suavidad sobre los dilatados y realmente encharcados labios de Rita; se la enterré con ansiedad, deseo y ganas, hasta volver a adueñarme de su increíble, atrevido y peludo coño. ¡Oghh!. ¡Estaba en el paraíso!.

Justo en el instante en el que logré perforar el aceitado sexo de mi madre, pude darme cuenta de la manera en la que esta encorvó su cabeza hacia atrás, y empezó a jadear con suavidad e intermitencia, mientras se entregaba al placer.

Rita: ¡Jaahhhhh!. ¡Mmmm, Mmmhh, Uughhmm!.

Después de estar en tan extasiante posición, sujeté a Rita por el cabello, y di inicio a un rápido y demencial vaivén de caderas, que no tardó en hacerme gemir y retorcer a un ritmo constante, mientras palpaba la forma en la que sus perfectas y esféricas tetas se movían al unísono con cada una de mis embestidas!!.

Loco de placer, empecé a recorrer muy suavemente todo su abdomen con la yema de mis dedos, con el firme propósito de toquetear cada tramo de su estimulante piel; y lo continúe haciendo hasta llegar a sus convulsionados y erguidos pezones, los cuales atrapé y retorcí con entera satisfacción y lujuria.

Rita me tenía totalmente embriagado con el alucinante aroma de su cuerpo, y el envolvente ardor de su piel. ¡Que mujer!.

Entre más la penetraba, mayor era la cantidad de flujos que dejaba escapar de su distendida y asfixiante almeja; de manera que continúe aferrado a su cabello, mientras acribillaba su empapada abertura con mi verga.

\- ¡Ohhh, Rita, Rita, Rita!. ¡Mmmm, Ooghhh!.

Estaba completamente fuera de mi, y entre más batía mi sudado torso contra la peluda ranura de mi madre, mayor eran las ganas que tenía de reventar su placentero interior.

¡Estaba en mi límite!.

El candente cuerpo de Rita me tenía cada vez más caliente, por lo que sacando rápidamente mi polla de su encharcado interior, volví a acomodarla hasta dejarla boca arriba; y tan pronto estuvo de esa manera, aparté rápidamente sus piernas, y acomodándome en medio de ellas, volví a desaparecer mi extasiado falo en su interior, hasta llegar a lo mas recóndito de su ser.

Esta nueva postura me permitía llegarle mucho más profundo, por lo que entre más la penetraba, mayor eran las sensaciones que su coño me hacían sentir.

Estaba haciendo mía a mi propia madre, y eso en lugar de frenarme, me impulsaba a aumentar la ferocidad de mis embestidas, para poder llegar cada vez más profundo!!.

Fue así que abriendo bien sus piernas y sujetándola con ambas manos, se la metí, se la metí con todas las fuerzas que prevalecían en mi agotado cuerpo; para poder llegar hasta lo más recóndito de su útero.

Y seguí embistiendola con impaciencia y angustia, hasta que mis punzantes y delicadas bolas me empezaron a doler con absoluta intensidad.

Mientras trataba de saciar toda la lujuria que prevalecía en mis entrañas, acerqué mi boca a las tetas de mamá; y sin siquiera pensarlo, empecé a morder uno de sus pezones, al tiempo que taladraba su jugosa vagina.

Rita: ¡Mmmm, Mmmh!. ¡Mmmgghhh!.

Fue en ese momento que mientras Rita engullía mi consternado mástil con gula y deseo, empecé a experimentar la manera en la que su coño se aferraba a mi pene, como tratando de estrujarlo para que no se saliese de su conmovido y extenuado interior.

Después de un incesante rato plagado de pasión, desespero y profundas embestidas; ¡Rita estaba a punto de correrse!.

Al palpar lo cerca que estaba mi madre de su inevitable corrida, me aferré todo lo que pude a su enorme y carnoso cuerpo, y empecé a acribillar su sexo con todas mis fuerzas.

Y tras un par de enérgicos y fulgurantes minutos, pude sentir las fuertes contracciones de su vagina, las cuales apretaban mi agitada polla hasta hacerme experimentar una de las mejores sensaciones que hubiese sentido jamás.

¡Sus piernas temblaban y su pelvis se convulsionaba sin control!.

Experimentar la manera en la que Rita sacudía su transpirado cuerpo, me hacia sentir cada vez más estresado y apabullado; por lo que no pude continuar soportando sus contundentes sacudidas y movimientos de cadera, y tras un par de cortas y certeras estocadas, empecé a correrme como un loco dentro de ella.

\- ¡Aahhh, Aaahhhh... Mmmmhh!. ¡Aaaaaggghhh!. ¡Aaagghhjjmmm!.

Extasiado por tanto placer, empecé a recorrer su boca con mi lengua, mientras seguía embistiendo y corriéndome dentro de ella; agarrando sus tetas y acariciando el contorno de sus nalgas, mientras continuaba disfrutando del mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida!!.

Al cabo de un rato en el que ambos temblabamos con absoluto deseo y descontrol; pude sentir con algo de nostalgia, la manera en la que las últimas gotas de mi semen fluían en su lubricado interior.

Podía palpar las pulsaciones de mi polla mientas esta decrecía lentamente dentro de su viscoso y enardecido coño!!.

Llevado por el deseo, empecé a besar y a acariciar su pálido y alargado cuello a manera de agradecimiento, por haberme regalado uno de los mejores orgasmos que hasta ese momento había experimentado. ¡Ooghhhh!.

Fue así que al terminar, empecé a repasar con la vista cada tramo de su impactante y trastornada silueta desnuda, hasta que poco a poco el ritmo de mis latidos y de mi turbada respiración empezó a regresar a la normalidad.

Mientras continuaba deleitándome con la inigualable visión de su sonrojado cuerpo, pude apreciar el modo en el que Rita continuaba eufórica y jadeante; y con una expresión de satisfacción en su sonrojado y regodeante rostro.

Sin lugar a dudas mi madre me había regalado una velada mágica e inolvidable, y solo podía desear que no fuese la última vez que estuviésemos juntos.

Y aunque en ese instante no me cambiaba por nadie, ¡Mi dicha no duró por mucho tiempo!.

Ya que mientras terminaba de jadear y de restregar mi sensible y electrizada polla en el interior de mi madre; mi cuerpo entero se paralizó tan pronto me percaté de la manera en la que Lucy nos observaba fijamente desde el interior del ducto de ventilación.

Mi buena racha había llegado a su fin; y sin siquiera saberlo... ¡Lucy tenía mi vida en sus manos!. ¡Rayos!.


	4. UN GIRO INESPERADO

Acababa de pasar una noche realmente única y excepcional, en la que había podido disfrutar al máximo de la calidez, belleza y pasión, de mi voluptuosa y sensual madre!!.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de irme a mi habitación, presto a celebrar mi increíble victoria; apareció Lucy de entre las sombras, totalmente dispuesta a darme el mayor susto que hubiese recibido en toda mi vida.

Tan pronto me percaté de su sorpresiva e inesperada presencia, mi cuerpo entero quedó completamente paralizado, y sin saber que hacer.

Y es que en ese momento estaba más que seguro de que Lucy me había visto "disfrutar" al máximo de mi adormilada y complaciente madre; por lo que pasé del majestuoso éxtasis del momento, a experimentar una fuerte y delirante taquicardia que amenazaba con reventar mi enardecido y estresado corazón!!.

Mientras continuaba sumergiendo en el terror del momento, Lucy permanecía imperturbable y completamente inamovible en frente mío; y tan solo se limitaba a observarme con frialdad y detenimiento, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

¡Lucy era realmente siniestra y espeluznante!.

En el cuarto había un silencio sepulcral, y el único sonido que se podía percibir, era el de los pronunciados y rasposos ronquidos que por momentos realizaba mi profundo y sedado padre!!.

Mi cuerpo entero se sentía entumecido, y no era capaz de mover ni un solo músculo; pero al posar la mirada sobre Lucy, pude darme cuenta de lo cómoda que se veía en tan angustiante e inusual situación.

¡Era evidente que los ambientes oscuros y cargados de tensión eran sus favoritos!.

Al ver que Lucy no se movía para nada de su lugar, posé la mirada sobre el imponente cuerpo desnudo de mi agitada madre; y al darme cuenta de que me llevaría demasiado tiempo el volver a vestir la para dejarla como en un principio, decidí que la mejor opción sería "adecuar la situación".

Fue así que en lugar de vestir a Rita, me coloqué en frente de mi padre, y ante la atenta mirada de Lucy, procedí a bajarle el pantalón, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

¡Con suerte, mamá pensaría que su caliente y lujurioso esposo, fue el que la hizo estremecer durante la noche!.

Una vez que solucioné este inconveniente, me vestí con rapidez; y colocándole seguro a la puerta antes de salir, me fui corriendo con rumbo a mi habitación, para poder refugiarme hasta que llegase la inevitable tormenta!!.

Cuando llegue a mi inespugnada fortaleza de la soledad, me lancé rápidamente sobre mi pequeña y confortante cama; a la espera del terrible escándalo que de seguro armaría Lucy.

En ese momento tan solo podía me podía imaginar al resto de mis eufóricas y enardecidas hermanas, mientras estas me gritaban y señalaban con absoluta crueldad y resentimiento; justo antes de echarme indiscriminadamente de la casa.

Estaba realmente tenso y preocupado por el posible desenlace de tan terrible situación; pero entre más pasaban los minutos, un basto silencio seguía predominando en toda la casa.

¡¿Pero que rayos?!.

Al cabo de un largo y tensionante rato, finalmente comencé sentir como de a poco se iba abriendo la puerta de la habitación; y al mirar de reojo hacia ese lugar, pude contemplar de manera exaltada y temerosa, el modo en el que Lucy yacía parada junto a la entrada de la alcoba, totalmente lista para poder ingresar.

Sin lugar a dudas, ¡Este sería el triste final de Lincoln Loud!.

Luego de entrar, Lucy asegura la puerta y se acerca lentamente hacia el lugar en donde me encontraba; y abriendo los labios con extrema lentitud, me susurra muy despacio:

Lucy: Lincoln... ¡Vi lo que hiciste!. ¡Tenemos que hablar!. ¡Suspiro!.

Luego de pronunciar tan contundentes y escalofriantes palabras, y sin darle la más mínima oportunidad de que continuase hablando, la sujeté de la cintura; y pegando mi cabeza en su pequeño y suave abdomen, le dije temblando y casi entre lágrimas:

\- ¡Lu-Lucy!. ¡Pe-Perdóname!. ¡No se que me pasó!. Me dejé llevar por los diversos impulsos que azotaban mi cuerpo. ¡Y-Yo... Yo no soy así!. ¡Créeme!. ¡No volverá a pasar!.

Luego de contemplar la manera en la que me desplomaba frente a ella, Lucy me sujeta del cabello; y sobandomelo con mucha calma y lentitud, me dice:

Lucy: ¡Tranquilízate Lincoln!. ¡Yo no he venido a juzgarte!. Siempre he tenido claro lo dulce y maravilloso que eres, y lo mucho que quieres a toda tu familia; y lo que acabo de presenciar, solo hace que me sienta mucho más atraída y apegada hacia ti!!. (decía esas palabras mientras continuaba acariciando muy lentamente mi alborotado cabello).

¡Espera!... ¡¿Qué?!.

A decir verdad, las contundentes e inesperadas palabras de Lucy me dejaron completamente frío y desconcertado; y aunque no tenía claro que rayos era lo que estaba pasando, poco a poco mis latidos se fueron ralentizando, y mi respiración se fue tornando cada vez más normal!!.

Aún sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando, levanté la mirada; y viendo a Lucy directamente al extenso fleco que cubría sus enigmáticos y misteriosos ojos, le dije con algo de dudas:

\- ¡Pe-Pero, Lucy!. ¡¿De que estás hablando?!.

Lucy: ¡Es fácil, Lincoln!. Siempre me he sentido diferente a todos ustedes, y constantemente sentía que no encajaba en esta familia. ¡Suspiro!.

En ese instante, mientras mi pequeña y siniestra hermanita se expresaba con total soltura y libertad; podía sentir todo el dolor y resentimiento que estaba presente en cada una de sus inquietantes y reveladoras palabras.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ¡Lucy estaba hablando con el corazón!.

Por lo que sin mucho más por hacer, permanecí completamente inmóvil; mientras seguía contemplando de manera incrédula, el inmenso malestar presente en cada una de sus pausadas e inquietantes palabras:

Lucy: Pero al ver la manera en la que te dejaste llevar por la lujuria, e hiciste tuya a nuestra madre sin que te importase nada; mi espíritu entero se llenó de absoluto frenesí y regocijo, luego de comprobar como en el fondo tienes un lado tan oscuro, cruel y retorcido como el que yo tengo!!.

No sabía de que rayos estaba hablando Lucy; por lo que rápidamente intervine, para tratar de aclarar tan desconcertante y sombría situación.

\- ¡N-No... No digas eso, Lucy!. ¡Yo no soy como me estas describiendo!. Es solo que me dejé llevar por la agobiante excitación del momento. ¡Tu sabes que soy un buen tipo!.

Mientras hablaba, mi cuerpo no dejaba de sacudirse ante el constante temor de ser atrapado; por lo que aferrando mi cabeza aún más a su placentero y tibio vientre, le dije:

\- ¡Lucy!. ¡Solo espero que me perdones, y que no le digas a nadie lo ocurrido hoy!. Si lo haces, ¡Te prometo que está situación no se volverá a repetir jamás!.

Al terminar de hablar, Lucy se aparta levemente de mi lado; y posando su inexpresivo rostro junto al mío, me dice:

Lucy: Lincoln, ¡No niegues tu lado perverso!. ¡Esa parte también es tuya, y te complementa!. Además, no tienes de que preocuparte, yo jamás delataría a un ser que esconde tanta oscuridad en su alma!!.

Luego de decirme tan sombrías y aterradoras palabras, Lucy estira sus brazos; y tomándome firmemente por los cachetes, me susurra:

Lucy: ¡Lincoln!. Quieras o no... ¡Eres de los míos!.

Lucy siempre había sido una chica de lo más rara y enigmática, la cual casi nunca hablaba por hablar; aún así, permanecía extremadamente receloso e intranquilo, mientras debatía en mi cabeza, si realmente guardaría tan terrible secreto!!.

Al ver la expresión de incertidumbre y pánico presente en mi agobiado e intranquilo rostro, Lucy inclina su delgado y joven cuerpo hacia el mío; y mirándome con absoluta calma y detenimiento, me dice muy pausadamente:

Lucy: Por lo tenso que estás, me doy cuenta de que no crees en la veracidad de mis palabras, ¡Pero eso no me preocupa!. Ya que las almas como las nuestras están destinadas a permanecer juntas, mientras recorren el sofocante camino de la oscuridad y el silencio. ¡Suspiro!.

Tan pronto acabó de decir esa singular oración, Lucy subió sus pequeños brazos, y empezó a desabrocharse el ceñido traje negro que cubría su misteriosa y delgada figura. ¡¿Pero que rayos?!.

Al ver la manera en la que Lucy había empezado a desprenderse de la diminuta prenda que yacía sobre su delgada y tersa silueta; le digo con sorpresa:

\- ¡Pe-Pero Lucy!. ¡¿Que es lo que estás haciendo?!.

Lucy: Te voy a demostrar como nuestros cuerpos tienen algo más en común, que la sangre que fluye por nuestras venas!!.

En ese momento, tan solo me limitaba a observar con sorpresa y admiración, la manera en la que Lucy se desprendía con absoluta tranquilidad y lentitud, del sedoso traje que cubría su esbelta figura.

Lucy: ¡Lincoln!. A los dos nos une la infinita lujuria y el inexorable deseo que tenemos oculto en nuestro turbulento interior. ¡Suspiro!.

Al terminar de hablar, Lucy dejó caer al suelo el vistoso vestido negro que cubría su delicada figura, quedando tan solo cubierta por un amplio panty de color blanco con delgadas líneas negras horizontales; el cual contrastaban enormemente con el empalidecido tono grisáceo, presente en su delicada piel de porcelana.

Más allá del imponente miedo que aún prevalecía en mi conmovido ser, no podía negar que la vista era realmente estupenda!!.

En ese instante, el increíble y acogedor tono grisáceo presente en el deslumbrante cutis que tenía Lucy, resaltaba enormemente gracias a un par de tímidos rayos de luz de luna, que entraban con sigilo por la única ventana que había en mi habitación.

En ese momento, la delicada silueta de Lucy se veía absolutamente sensacional. ¡Uhmm!.

Al divisar la increíble belleza de la cual era dueña Lucy, estiré mis delgadas y temblorosas manos con total nerviosismo y ganas, para tratar de encender la pequeña lámpara que tenía a un lado de mi cama; y de esa manera, lograr apreciar con mayor detalle de su espléndida e impactante figura.

Pero al darse cuenta de cuales eran mis evidentes intenciones, me sujeta firmemente de los brazos, y me dice:

Lucy: ¡Espera Lincoln!. ¡No enciendas la luz!. Deja que la oscuridad envuelva nuestras almas, y sea nuestro mayor cómplice esta noche!!.

Fue así que contuve mis limitados movimientos, y me quedé contemplando con profunda admiración, la inigualable silueta de mi retorcida y misteriosa hermanita.

Debido a su corta edad, el cuerpo de Lucy carecía de las imponentes curvas que predominaban en la mayoría de mis hermanas mayores; pero aún así, los escasos atributos de los que era dueña, la hacían sobresalir con notoriedad y vehemencia. ¡Cielos!.

Los pequeños pezones de Lucy, eran tan minúsculos y oscurecidos, que me empezaron a provocar un angustiante ardor en las bolas; el cual, me tenía cada vez más sumergido en el delirante y abrasador extasis del momento.

¡La pequeñas tetas de Lucy eran sencillamente delirantes y adictivas!.

Justo en el instante en el que mis conmovidos y sobresaltados ojos se lograron acostumbrar a la tormentosa oscuridad que envolvía de manera agónica mi pequeña habitación; pude ver el modo en el que Lucy extendía suavemente sus reducidas y diminutas manos, hasta pasarlas con suavidad sobre ambos lados de su linda y ajustada ropa interior.

Luego, y sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, comenzó a tirar muy lentamente de su pequeña prenda hacia abajo, hasta dejar su fino y aterciopelado sexo completamente expuesto ante mis impávidos y estupefactos ojos.

¡Uff!. ¡Pero cuanta belleza!.

Desde mi privilegiada posición, podía apreciar con lujo de detalles, la imponente y proverbial rajita de la cual era dueña Lucy; la cual, a pesar de su escaso tamaño, incitaba a ser devorada lo antes posible!!.

El coño de Lucy era tan sensual, extasiante y provocativo, que daba ganas de ser penetrado una y otra vez, y sin piedad alguna; hasta que irremediablemente se te desintegrase la polla. ¡Uff, Que feliz me sentía!.

A pesar de la fabulosa sesión de sexo que acababa de tener con mi atractiva, inigualable y curvilínea madre, ¡Mi pene aún quería más!.

Y es que el simple hecho de divisar a mi pequeña y frágil hermanita, mientras esta se desnudaba con total soltura y tranquilidad frente a mis alarmados ojos; hizo que se extinguiera el último rastro de cordura y sensatez que aún revoloteaba en mi interior.

¡La impactante silueta de Lucy, había comenzado a apoderarse de mi cabeza!.

Tan pronto estuvo completamente desnuda, Lucy se abalanzó sobre mí, y empezó a besarme con elevada pasión y fogosidad.

De esa manera, y sin apartar sus dulces y humedecidos labios de los míos, Lucy comenzó a despojarme de mi sucio y gastado pantalón, junto con mi ropa interior; hasta dejar mi erguida y desafiante polla, apuntando hacia su delicado e inexpresivo rostro!!.

Fue así que sin siquiera inmutarse, Lucy extiende una de sus delgadas y grisáceas manos, hasta apoderarse con enorme frialdad y destreza de mi erguido y punzante miembro; el cual, para ese momento, se batía con total libertad y gracia de un lado al otro.

Una vez que tuvo mi magullado falo bajo su completo poder, me empuja hacia la cama hasta dejarme totalmente tendido boca arriba; y acomodando su delgada figura junto a la mía, empieza a bajar muy lentamente su terso y delicado rostro, hasta posarlo con gran tranquilidad, junto a mi duro y consternado pene.

Al tenerla tan cerca, podía sentir los diversos resoplidos de aire que dejaba escapar de su pequeña y frágil boca; los cuales impactaban una y otra vez contra mi estresado y sensible miembro, hasta hacerme retorcer de infinito placer y satisfacción. ¡Ooghhhh!.

Sentir la agitada respiración de Lucy tan cerca de mi pene, empezó a llenarme el cuerpo de infinita impaciencia; y a ocasionarme una fuerte y dolorosa comezón en la entrepierna, que me tenía con la piel erizada y los vellos de punta!!.

De esa manera Lucy, quien para ese instante se veía completamente apacible e imperturbable, abre su pequeña y ansiosa boca, y realizando un rápido y certero movimiento descendente; se engulle la totalidad de mi venoso y alterado miembro, hasta dejarme mucho más que impresionado, y con las bolas efervescentes. ¡Uhmm!.

Para mi completa sorpresa, mi pequeña y siniestra hermanita me estaba regalando una sublime e imponente mamada, tan cargada de dinamismo, deseo y furia; que me tenía con el cuerpo descompuesto, y la respiración a punto de colapsar!!.

\- ¡Ohhhh, Ooohhhh, Lu-Lucy!. ¡Tu, tu boca es... Tu boca es... Mmmm!. ¡Fantástica!. ¡Oogghhmm!.

Lucy estaba tan entregada y comprometida en devorar copiosamente todo mi pene, que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La diminuta boca de Lucy era tan estimulante, placentera y cálida, que le resultaba fácil el llegar a provocarme continuas ráfagas de vibrantes escalofrios, y contundentes estertores; con un simple roce de sus finos labios!!.

En ese momento, el único sentido de mi vida era el de poder experimentar la sensacional mamada que me estaba dando mi intrépida y controversial hermanita.

Después de un largo y placentero rato, cargado de innumerables caricias y efusivos movimientos, Lucy estaba cada vez más exaltada y conmovida con sus incesantes lametazos; por lo que apartándose momentáneamente de mi sonrojado y sensitivo pene, y respirando con gran dificultad, me dice:

Lucy: ¡Ohhh, Oohhh!. ¡Lincoln!. Puedo sentir el inigualable sabor de los flujos de mamá presente en tu duro y palpitante pene. ¡Mmmmh!. ¡Cuanta delicia!.

Lucy cada vez estaba más acelerada y sonrojada; y de un momento al otro, y ante mi total y completa sorpresa, pude ver el modo en el que dirigía sus minúsculos dedos hasta su lubricada rajita, para luego empezar a estimularse su delicada abertura con auténtica convicción y entrega.

¡Ohh, rayos!. ¡Casi me corro de la impresión!.

Apreciar la manera en la que Lucy deslizaba sus acortados y vigorosos deditos por todo lo largo de su dilatada y brillante vagina; mientras chupaba enérgicamente mi endurecido y ansioso pene, me tenía sumamente acalorado, y con el cuerpo hipnotizado.

¡Jamás pensé que Lucy fuese tan ardiente y lanzada!.

Podía sentir con enorme facilidad, el modo en el que su cálida y humedecida garganta rozaba con extrema convicción y ganas, mi erguida y animada polla; así como la manera en la que sus esbeltos y relucientes labios se aferraba con total lujuria y deseo, contra mi magullado y sensible miembro.

La diminuta boca de Lucy era sencillamente única y espectacular; y de a poco, me estaba haciendo perder hasta la mismísima razón!!.

Llevado por la ferviente intensidad de sus continuos y prolongados lengüetazos; sujeté a Lucy por su animada cabellera, y arqueando mi espalda con incomparable demencia y deseo, le dije con intensidad:

\- ¡Aaaaghhhh, Aaaghhhh!. No pares, no pares Lucy... ¡Sigue, sigue chupandomela!. ¡Quiero sentir la inigualable textura y calidez de tus dulces y jugosos labios!. ¡Aaaghhh!.

Al darse cuenta de las continuas y fastuosas descargas que su frenética boca le estaban provocando a mi sudoroso y frágil cuerpo, continuó acelerando el vertiginoso ritmo de sus vibrantes y eufóricas mamadas, subiendo y bajando con total destreza y libertad; mientras apretaba sus empalidecidos labios contra el tronco de mi acalorado y delirante pene. ¡Ooghhh!.

Con sus labios aferrados fervorosamente al sonrojado tronco de mi falo, Lucy empezó a serpentear su delgada lengua por todo mi glande; jugando con la inflamada punta de mi delicado capullo, mientras una de sus manos hacía malabares con mis pelotas. ¡Mmghhh!.

Al parece Lucy sabía extremadamente bien lo que estaba haciendo; por lo que luego de un par de fervientes caricias y enérgicas frotadas, me tenía a punto de claudicar!!.

En ese instante traté de aguantar mi inminente corrida, con las pocas fuerzas que aún prevalecían en mi ser; aunque ciertamente... ¡Fue inútil!.

\- ¡Lucy, Lucy!. ¡N-No aguanto!. ¡No aguanto más!. ¡Me corro... Me corrrooo!. ¡Uughhhh!.

Sin poder contenerme más, exploté en una fuerte y agotadora sacudida, que liberó con enorme fortaleza, diversos chorros de la más espesa y sofocante leche que revoloteaba en mi interior; inundando por completo, la pequeña y placentera boca de mi misteriosa y agitada hermanita!!.

Y a pesar de la fuerte y abundante corrida que le acababa de regalar, Lucy se mantuvo firme y completamente adherida a mi oscilante y venoso miembro; mientras se tragaba hasta la última gota de mi viscoso y preciado semen, con total locura y desesperación!!.

Al terminar de succionar todo mi abundante y espeso néctar, la pequeña Lucy levanta la mirada, y me dice con sensualidad:

Lucy: ¡Tu semen está muy espeso y caliente!. ¡Mmmm!. ¡Es una auténtica delicia!.

Cuando finalmente liberó mi sensible y electrificado pene de su boca, no pude evitar caer tendido sobre la cama, con el cuerpo completamente sudado y acalambrado.

Y sin darme tiempo ni siquiera de pestañear, Lucy se abalanza sobre mi frágil y esponjosa silueta, y empieza a besar mi pálido y aplanado pecho, y a acariciar mis conmovidas bolas con efusividad. ¡Uhmmm!.

Después de unos cortos minutos, en los que apenas pude respirar, Lucy comenzó a acariciar mi magullada y contraída polla; la cual, al momento de sentir el contacto de sus tibios e inquietos dedos, comenzó a palpitar en busca de más acción!!.

Estando un poco más calmado, me sorprendió muy gratamente, el divisar lo buena que estaba Lucy; y es que a pesar de lo callada e inexpresiva que siempre se veía, pude notar con infinita claridad, la manera en la que sus empalidecidos y pequeños labios vaginales se mantenían completamente brillantes, debió a la gran cantidad de flujos que habían comenzado a brotar de su chispeante e implacable sexo.

¡En ese momento estaba más que claro que el formidable cuerpo de Lucy también anhelaba tener algo de acción!.

Después de besarnos durante un largo rato, y de acariciar nuestras siluetas con intermitencia y fogosidad, Lucy giró su delgado cuerpo rápidamente sobre el mío; y abriendo las piernas con convicción y serenidad, acomodó su cintura para que su esbelto y apetecible coño quedase a la altura de mi boca, haciendo así, un perfecto y sincronizado 69!!.

Luego de tener a mi pequeña hermana sobre mi cuerpo, saqué mi afanosa lengua y la pasé con total suavidad sobre la diminuta raja que dividía tímidamente su inexplorado sexo; la cual, continuaba emitiendo continuos chorros de su cálido y extasiante néctar, hasta llegar a salpicar y humedecer todo mi agitado rostro.

Una vez que acaricié sus firmes e imponentes labios, el cuerpo de Lucy no pudo continuar soportando las demenciales descargas de placer que revoloteaban irremediablemente dentro de su angustiado y tembloroso interior; por lo que llevada por el inespugnable deseo que revoloteaba en su interior, no pudo evitar el comenzar a estremecerse con innegable constancia y desesperación.

Fue así que impulsada por tanto frenesí y entusiasmo, llevó su vibrante boca con dirección hacia mi arrugado tembloroso falo, y lo devoró con total sedicia y naturalidad; hasta hacerme estremecer con innegable desesperación y ansiedad, de un lado para el otro. ¡Ooghhhm!.

De esa manera, y tras contemplar la manera en la que Lucy había empezado a succionar de manera veloz y ferviente, mi electrificado y sensitivo miembro, y a jadear con extraordinaria intermitencia y gracia; fue que pude sentir como mi afligido y maltratado miembro volvía a recobrar como por arte de magia, todo el esplendor y la vigorosidad que había perdido minutos antes.

A medida que mi angosta y punzante lengua, surcaba con devoción y gracia sobre su preciada y humedecida hendidura; pude comprobar lo agitada y descompuesta que se estaba tornando la respiración de Lucy.

A pesar de su corta edad, ¡Lucy tenía el coño bastante abultado y sensible!.

Mientras continuábamos intercambiando infinidad de caricias y contundentes estímulos cargados de lujuria e interminable placer, nuestros cuerpos se fueron sumergiendo cada vez más en el delirante y acogedor éxtasis del momento; el cual nos impulsaba a extender al máximo nuestro implacable esfuerzo, hasta lograr saciar la inconmensurable efervescencia que teníamos dentro.

La inigualable boca de Lucy no dejaba de darme placer en cada una de las continuas y fervorosas chupadas que me seguía propinado; y solo se detenía fugazmente, cuando tenía que apartar la cabeza de mi pene, para jadear y gritar por el interminable placer que mi lengua le estaba dando a su jugosa raja.

Lucy: ¡Mmm, Lincoln!. ¡Mmh, Lincoln!. ¡Suspiro!. ¡Tu inquieta lengua está revolviendo todo mi electrificado interior!. ¡Mmmm, Mmmmh!. ¡Gghhjjhhh!.

Después de unos cortos y efusivos segundos cargados de múltiples jadeos, y feroces sacudidas, Lucy se apartó brevemente de mí lado; y acomodando su transpirado cuerpo boca arriba, y deslizando la punta de uno de sus delgados dedos por todo lo largo de sus lubricados y cautivantes labios, voltea su incesante rostro hacia mi, y me dice de manera suave y provocativa:

Lucy: ¡N-No, no aguanto más la interminable espera!. ¡Vamos Lincoln!. Quiero sentir tu vibrante polla revoloteando en mi cálido interior. ¡Metemela!. ¡Metemela hasta el fondo!. ¡Mi coño arde por sentirte dentro!.

Al ver lo excitada y descompuesta que se veía Lucy, me acomodé rápidamente en medio de sus delgadas piernas; y tratando de mantener la compostura, sujeté mi punzante polla, y se la comencé a deslizar por toda su dilatada rajita, haciendo que Lucy arquease todo su cuerpo, justo en el instante en el que percibió mis estímulos.

Poco a poco fui restregando la punta de mi inflamada verga sobre la vistosa abertura que se alzaba ansiosamente entre sus piernas; y a medida que lo hacía, podía sentir como sus interminables y espesos flujos iban recorriendo gran parte de mi consternado y duro miembro, hasta ir a parar a mis extasiadas y cosquilleantes bolas.

¡El cuerpo de Lucy era realmente mágico y atrapante!.

A medida que le deslizaba la punta de mi polla sobre su fantástica hendidura, Lucy jadeaba con enorme celeridad; haciendo que mi cuerpo temblase de absoluto deseo.

Cegado por tan fastuosa situación, coloqué mi venoso y endurecido miembro sobre el empapado coño de Lucy, y poco a poco fui ejerciendo presión hasta sentir como mi abultada y enrojecida cabeza, se iba perdiendo justo en medio de sus firmes y grisáceos labios, hasta hacerla suspirar.

Lucy: ¡Mmmm, Mmmmh!. ¡Ughhh, Mmghhh!. ¡Jaaaghjjhhhh!.

El interior de Lucy estaba muy caliente y apretado, pero eso no me detuvo de continuar embistiendola con todas mis fuerzas.

Por lo que sujetándola con firmeza por sus delgadas y suaves caderas, comencé a ejercer una incesante y continúa presión sobre su delicado y lampiño sexo, hasta que finalmente pude sentir la manera en la que mi hábil y hambrienta polla, se abría paso con algo de desesperación y dificultad, dentro de su sofocante y lubricado interior; adueñándose así, de su preciada y cálida virginidad.

La última barrera del coño de Lucy, ¡Finalmente había cedido!.

Tan pronto logré introducirle la punta de mi abultado capullo dentro de su estrecha y sensitiva abertura, el cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a sacudirse con algo de intermitencia y dolor; provocando que arquease su espalda y girara la cabeza para todas partes.

Claramente Lucy estaba siendo víctima de un agudo y prolongada dolor, que la mantenía con el cuerpo acelerado y más caliente que nunca; por lo que no tardó en comenzar a sollozar con innegable convicción, casi al tiempo en el que se aferraba como podía de mi espalda.

Lucy: ¡Mmmm, Mmmghh!. ¡Uughhhh, Uughmm!. ¡Mmghhhh!.

Al ver lo adolorida que se encontraba Lucy en ese momento, traté de retirar la punta de mi cosquilleante pene de su consternado interior, para que no sintiese tanto dolor; pero tan pronto se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, Lucy me enterró las uñas en la espalda, y entrelazó sus pequeñas piernas sobre mi trasero, para evitar que me apartase de su lado.

Lleno de sorpresa y aflicción, miré a Lucy a su agitado y sudoroso rostro; y acariciando suavemente su oscurecida cabellera, le dije con serenidad:

\- ¡Lu-Lucy!. Deja que me aparte un poco, para que tu cuerpo te deje de doler.

Lucy: ¡Olvídalo Lincoln!. ¡Suspiro!. El delirante ardor de tus continuas y briosas embestidas, hace que nuestras ansiosas y sofocantes almas, se entrelacen bajo la plenitud perpetua del infinito dolor y sufrimiento; producido bajo el arrullo constante de las tinieblas.

No entendía de que rayos estaba hablando Lucy, pero al comprobar la manera en la que se rehusaba a apartarse de mi lado; no me quedó más alternativa que continuar embistiendo su adolorido y apretado coño, hasta terminar de adueñarme de su cálida abertura!!.

Fue así que sujetando a Lucy por sus hombros, comencé a penetrarla sin más concesiones ni miramientos; hasta que logré sentir como mi enérgica y electrificada polla, se desvanecía completamente dentro de su ajustado y tembloroso interior.

Después de un largo y angustiante rato, ¡Lucy era toda mía!.

Una vez que sintió la manera en la que mi rígido miembro se había apoderado sin ningún tipo de misericordia de su magullado y ardiente interior; y colocado una leve sonrisa en su imperturbable y sombrío rostro, Lucy no tardó en decir:

Lucy: ¡Ughh, Uuhhh, Mmmm!. ¡Vamos Lincoln!. ¡Así, así!. Penetrame con todas tus fuerzas. ¡Mmmm!. ¡Destroza mi interior!. ¡Uughhmm!.

Consternado ante la extraña actitud que tenía Lucy en ese momento, comencé a penetrarla con todas las fuerzas que tenía en mi ser, sin importarme para nada si le hacia daño o no; y lo continúe haciendo con intensidad y locura, hasta que logré sentir la manera en la que nuestros jóvenes y eufóricos cuerpos, se acoplaban con enorme velocidad y precisión, a un ritmo realmente salvaje y vertiginoso.

¡Lucy estaba sacando lo peor que había en mi interior!.

Entre más la penetraba, mayores eran las ráfagas e interminables impulsos que recorrían mi ajetreado y resplandeciente cuerpo; al grado, que no tardé en apoderarme de los pequeños y desafiantes pezones que se alzaban con orgullo y deseo en el aplanado pecho de Lucy.

Una vez que comencé a devorar las diminutas tetas de mi pequeña hermana, logré ver como su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, hasta hacerla babear y rechistar del gusto!!.

Lucy: ¡Uhmm, Mmmmh!. ¡Aaghhhh, Aaghjjhmm!.

Aprovechando lo aireada y descontrolada que se encontraba Lucy, la agarré por sus suaves y pequeñas caderas y volví a arreciar mis intempestivos movimientos de cintura; hasta hacerla extender sus inquietas manos con decisión, y aferrarse con demencia a la colorida sábana que cubría mi oscilante cama.

En ese momento, podía sentir gran parte de los brutales espasmos que envolvían el acalorado cuerpo de Lucy; los cuales, con el paso de los segundos, se hacían cada vez más salvajes y descontrolados, hasta hacer que mi pequeña y resollante hermanita, comenzase a sacudirse con determinación y frenesí, mientras era víctima de su primer y desorbitante orgasmo.

A medida que se corría, el pequeño cuerpo de Lucy se comenzó a tornar completamente colorado; por lo que los fuertes espasmos que se extendían frenéticamente dentro de su dilatado interior, la obligaron a liberar un par de intensos y angustiantes gritos, cargados de sufrimiento y desbordante éxtasis.

Lucy: ¡Aaghhhh, Aaghhhm!. ¡Uff, Ufff!. ¡Mhmm!. ¡Uugfhmmm!.

De esa manera, y para evitar que los intempestivos y sonoros alaridos de Lucy, llegasen a alertar a toda la casa; junté nuestras bocas con prontitud y deseo, hasta sellar sus finos labios con un intenso y delirante beso, que me hizo estremecer, y acercarme al límite!!.

Contemplar la manera en la que Lucy había llegado a su primer y desgarrador orgasmo, tan solo avivó las formidables ganas que tenía de inundar su apretado interior; por lo que moviendo mis caderas con deseo y entusiasmo, la follé lo más rápido que pude, mientras me dispuse a chuparle enérgicamente, una de sus pequeñas y cautivantes tetas.

Lucy: ¡Mmmm!. ¡Lincoln, Lincoln!. Tu intrépida polla me está rasgando el útero. ¡Ooghhhm!. ¡Mmmm!. ¡Suspiro!.

Mientras Lucy se corría con intensidad, volvió a clavarme sus afiliadas garras en la parte más baja de mi delicada espalda; y a medida que su cuerpo convulsionaba con cada una de sus potentes descargas de placer, no paraba de penetrarla con increíble fortaleza, ni de mamarle sus minúsculas y extasiantes tetas.

¡Cuanto placer podía envolver tan pequeño y joven cuerpo!. ¡Ughhmm!.

Lentamente, Lucy fue comenzando a disfrutar del profundo dolor al que estaba siendo sometida; y entre más la penetraba, y le chupaba los pezones, mayores eran los interminables suspiros que tan ansiosamente me lanzaba:

Lucy: ¡Oohhhh, Ooghhhh!. ¡Suspiro!. ¡Mmmm!. ¡Que esperas Lincoln!. ¡Muerdeme los pezones!. ¡Sofoca el intenso ardor que siento en mis surrealistas y animadas entrañas!. ¡Uughhmm!.

Luego de escuchar sus eufóricas e incomprensibles palabras, volví a arremeter contra sus oscurecidas y filosas tetas; con el único fin de tratar de darle el mayor gusto posible, y hacerla enloquecer con rapidez!!.

Después de un par de certeras y profundas embestidas, ¡Mi frágil cuerpo no daba para más!.

Los suaves y casi imperceptibles gemidos emitidos por parte de Lucy, me tenían en mi límite, y a punto de estallar.

De esa manera, y para evitar que nuestra fulgurante e intensa unión durase tan poco tiempo, aparté a Lucy de mi sobrexcitado y erguido miembro, para poder seguir disfrutando de su lubricada y atrapante endidura, el mayor tiempo posible!!.

Aunque en un principio Lucy se resistió a la idea de apartarse de mi polla, rápidamente entendió cuales eran realmente mis intenciones; por lo que relajando su lindo cuerpo, permaneció tendida sobre la cama, a la espera de mis concisos movimientos.

Fue así que sujetándola por las manos, tiré de ella bruscamente hacia mi, hasta lograr obligarla a ponerse completamente de pie.

Y tan pronto lo hizo, la hice retroceder con calma y lentitud, hasta que su suave y resplandeciente espalda, quedó apoyada contra la pared.

Por un breve instante, nuestras eufóricas miradas estuvieron conectadas frente a frente; y en ese mágico e irrepetible momento, logré contemplar todo el ardor presente dentro de la retorcida y enigmática alma de mi pequeña y sombría hermanita.

Con rudeza, mis labios se apoderaron una vez más de los suyos, y a medida que nos besábamos con sorprendente efusividad y ganas, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar dentro de la boca contraria; dando inicio a un efusivo y majestuoso beso cargado de infinita lujuria y desbordante satisfacción. ¡Mmghm!.

Poco a poco, fui recorriendo su pequeña y cálida boca con mi suave y juguetona lengua; y aunque en un principio Lucy permanecía dócil y calmada, no tardó en devolverme un furioso y estremecedor beso, seguido de un duro y salvaje mordisco en mi labio inferior, que me hizo sangrar levemente. ¡¿Pero que carajos?!.

Al ver lo acalorados y sobre estimulados que permanecían nuestros transpirados y jóvenes cuerpos, tomé a Lucy por los hombros, y la apreté aún más contra la pared.

Luego, y sin dejar de admirar su delicado y atento rostro, posé ambas manos sobre sus pequeñas y redondeadas nalgas, y comencé a levantarla con desbordante angustia y desesperación; hasta dejar su reluciente y dilatado sexo a la altura de mi endurecida y oscilante polla.

De esta manera, su ajustado y grisáceo coño quedó completamente abierto, y listo para volver a ser estimulado!!.

A decir verdad, no tuve que molestarme en apuntar bien mi polla dentro de su humedecido coño, ya que fue ella misma quien agarró mi ardiente y tenaz instrumento, y lo colocó en medio de sus sensibles y palpitantes labios, para ayudar a que me adentrase con mucha más soltura y rapidez.

De este modo, y tras darle un fuerte y seco empujón, se la clavé con profundidad y emoción, casi hasta los huevos; sintiendo cómo su enrojecido y abatido cuerpo, se rendía ante su esbelto y tenaz invasor!!.

Lucy: ¡Eso es Lincoln!. ¡Destroza mi interior!. Haz que nuestros fervientes cuerpos se unan en un solo ser, hasta que seamos víctimas de la agonía perpetua que envuelve nuestros turbios corazones.

Llevada por la inconcebible exaltación del momento, Lucy rodeó mi cintura con sus destellantes y lindas piernas, hasta apretar ansiosamente mi pequeño trasero contra su sollozante y sexy silueta; obligándome a penetrarla hasta lo más profundo de su restringida y lubricada endidura!!.

Cada vez más caliente, comencé a bombear dentro de su esplendoroso y terso coño, hundiéndole mi envalentonada y chispeante polla, una y otra vez; hasta dejarla totalmente extenuada y sin aliento!!.

En ese punto, Lucy era incapaz de emitir palabra alguna, y solo se limitaba a resollar tenues jadeos y sonidos sin sentido.

Lucy: ¡Ughh, Mmmmh!. ¡Jhmkghhh, Mfghkjmm!.

Mientras continuaba destilando toda la impudicia y desbordante lascividad que habitaba en mi turbado y conflictivo interior; pude palpar la manera en la que Lucy aferraba sus diminutos dedos sobre mi brillante y tersa cabellera, como tratando de tranquilizar su abatida silueta.

Al tener el elevado cuerpo de Lucy presionado contra la pared, y completamente abierta de piernas, podía llegarle mucho más profundo de lo que había logrado antes; y entre más le bombeaba en medio de sus labios, mayor era el desenfreno e hilaridad que emitía mi alarmada y temblorosa pareja.

Lucy: ¡Más, Más... Dame más Lincoln!. ¡Déjame sentir la forma en la que nuestros ardientes y conflictivos sexos se funden en uno solo!. ¡Mmmm, Mmmmh!. ¡Uugjjhhmm!.

De esta forma comencé a presionar todo su diminuto y frágil cuerpo contra la pared, para evitar perder el control; y tan pronto logré acomodarme, volví a penetrar violentamente su encharcada abertura, hasta hacerla jadear con demencia e intensidad.

Lucy: ¡Mmmgghh!. ¡Uughhhh, Uuhjjmm... Jaaahhh!. ¡Mmfghhhgm!.

Entre más batía mi cintura sobre su cálida entrepierna, mayor era el modo en el que nos estremeciamos con intensidad y deseo.

En ese instante ambos gemíamos de indudable placer, follándonos el uno al otro, olvidándonos por completo el irrisorio hecho de que más allá de nuestra fugaz aventura, ¡Eramos hermanos!.

Luego de un rato, Lucy comenzó a besar mi boca y mi cuello con enorme fiereza, dejándome un alucinante recuerdo suyo en forma de chupetón. ¡Vaya chica!.

Después de un largo y extasiante momento, el cual estuvo cargado de innumerables besos y placenteras estocadas, mis piernas inevitablemente comenzaron a temblar; y fui incapaz de continuar soportando el extenuante peso que yacía entre mis brazos. ¡Rayos!.

Y es que a pesar de que Lucy no era muy grande, el estar penetrandola constantemente, mientras sostenía su pequeña y cautivante figura, había comenzado a pasar factura sobre mi propio cuerpo; impidiéndome continuar en tan placentera pero agotadora posición, por mucho más tiempo!!.

Fue así que, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, y con mi polla aún enterrada en sus humeantes entrañas, deslicé las manos por detrás de su cuerpo, y lanzando un rápido y eficaz manotazo, arrojé al suelo todo lo que había sobre la mesa; para luego trasladar la soberbia e impactante figura de Lucy, hasta un extremo del escritorio, en donde rápidamente la acomodé, para poder continuar con mis incesantes y certeras embestidas.

Por fortuna, solo habían unas hojas y lápices, porque de lo contrario, habría hecho un gran escándalo cuando las reventé contra el suelo!!.

Liberado finalmente de la fatigante carga que tenía encima, agarré a Lucy con firmeza de sus caderas, y atrayendola hacia mi, volví a reanudar el majestuoso ritmo de mis gloriosas y continuas estocadas, hasta hacerla suspirar.

Lucy: ¡Mmmm, Mmmmh... Jaaahhh!. ¡Mmghhh!. ¡Mhghhbjhh!.

En cada una de las fervientes y estimulantes arremetidas que tan gustosamente le propinaba, podía apreciar la manera en la que los pequeños pies de Lucy se estremecían deliberadamente en el aire; casi como como si estuviese montada en alguna clase de columpio.

¡Que vistosa y envolvente sensación!. ¡Ughmm!.

Entre más deslizaba mi acongojado pene en medio de sus pintorescas y delgadas piernas, mayores eran las ineludibles descargas que bombardeaban mi cuerpo, y estremecían mis afligidas entrañas.

Por lo que luego de un largo y extenuante rato, cargado de jadeos, besos, caricias y muchos suspiros, me fue prácticamente imposible el continuar soportando los diversos impulsos de placer que me continuaba regalando el aterciopelado interior de Lucy; por lo que comencé a sentir de manera inevitable, la forma en la que mi espeso y burbujeante semen, había empezado a acumularse dentro de la inflamada punta de mi duro y vacilante miembro. ¡Ooghhh!.

A pesar de que me costaba trabajo admitirlo, ¡Tenía las bolas eufóricas y a punto de estallar!.

Aunque traté de aguantar por todos los medios posibles, los violentos embates que sentía en mi turbado e intranquilo interior; bastó una leve e inesperada maniobra efectuada por parte de Lucy, para lograr desmoronar todas mis más renuentes y firmes intenciones de prolongar tan extasiante y placentero momento!!.

Y es que mientras continuaba penetrando la sofocante gruta que tenía mi pequeña hermana en medio de sus confortables y esbeltas piernas, pude sentir la manera en la que Lucy estiraba una de sus pequeñas y fluctuantes manos; y tras tomarme completamente desprevenido, comenzó a introducir con enorme destreza y rapidez, uno de sus pequeños dedos dentro de mi trasero.

En ese preciso instante, Lucy me estaba demostrando lo lasciva y obscena que podía llegar a ser; por lo que sonriendo con destacada efusividad, continuó presionando su delgado dedo dentro de mi sorprendido trasero, hasta hacer que bajase completamente la guardia, y me corriese con auténtica demencia y arrebato en lo más profundo de su sofocante interior.

\- ¡Aaaaahhhh!. ¡Lu-Lucy, de-detente!. ¡Que es lo que me estás haciendo!. ¡Aaaghhhhh!.

Ese fue el estímulo final que mi cuerpo necesitaba para venirme con locura, e inundar la estrecha rajita de mi frenética y sonriente hermana menor.

Con el cuerpo totalmente serpenteante y alterado, no pude evitar comenzar a correrme con algo de furia e intermitencia; dentro del apacible y envolvente interior de Lucy. ¡Ooghhh!.

Ya sin más aguante, y tras inundar el ajustado interior de Lucy con una serie de briosos y potentes chorros de mi más viscosa y blancuzca leche; acerqué mis labios a los suyos hasta combinarnos en un cálido y estremecedor beso, que nos dejó a ambos con la piel erizada y los vellos de punta!!.

Luego de alcanzar una corrida mucho más que sublime y espectacular, la cual sirvió para inundar por completo el ardiente interior de Lucy; procedí a sacar mi victorioso pene de sus jugosas y ceñidas entrañas, hasta dejarlo totalmente en libertad.

Una vez afuera, mi polla aún tuvo la fuerza suficiente para propinarle un par de firmes y certeros impactos de mi leche, en gran parte de su extenuado rostro y su barriga; hasta dejarla impregnada con mi esencia!!.

Medio atontada por tanto placer, Lucy no tardó en comenzar a frotarse los grumosos restos de mi espesa lefa por todo su cuerpo, como si fuese crema solar; casi al tiempo en que era víctima de los últimos estertores y calambres de su brutal orgasmo.

Al terminar de corrernos, Lucy me sujeta por la cabeza, y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, me dice con suavidad y lentitud:

Lucy: ¡¿Ahora si estás convencido de que estoy de tu lado?!.

Tras evidenciar su clara entrega y contundente dedicación, tan solo me limité a asentar con la cabeza de manera afirmativa; mientras las últimas gotas de sudor, recorrían con libertad por toda mi frente.

¡Había sido un polvo realmente maravilloso y sin igual!.

Y lo mejor de todo este alucinante y conmovedor asunto, era que Lucy; esa pequeña, lúgubre, retorcida y escalofriante niña, ahora estaba completamente de mi lado, y con su ayuda, estaba más que seguro de que podía alcanzar todos mis objetivos!!.

Mi vida en ese preciso instante, ¡Tan solo podía mejorar!.


End file.
